


The Grass is Always Greener

by UnknownBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dutch Kara, F/F, High Sex, I am Supercorp Trash, Set in Amsterdam, Some angst, With A Twist, coffee is not really the focus here, coffee shop AU, its a rom com so don't expect slow burn, lena is big gay emo, lillian and lex are assholes, lotta strap action cause Kara a whole ass top, may contain hints that kara likes to be toped by Lena, mostly entirely fluffy, sam is the best friend cause i fucking miss her, stressed business owner Lena, tourist Lena, weed shop owner Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownBard/pseuds/UnknownBard
Summary: The person who next emerges from behind those beads serving as a makeshift door or a separator, Lena is still undecided, is a tall and brawny blonde whose eyes are blue like the ocean itself and when they lock onto Lena’s like a snare, she finds that she’s in no hurry to get freed from their depths.“Ah, American customers!” She exclaims, and for a brief moment, Lena notices a falter in her bright and confident smile. She doesn’t investigate further though, as her brain short circuits at the way the woman’s tongue wraps around English words. Especially how her pronunciation of the letter ‘I’ is endearing in a way Lena was not at all prepared for. “My name is Kara, how can I help you lovely lady—ladies, today?”Lena chalks it up to an honest mistake brought on by the employee speaking in her non-native tongue. Grammar is a hell of a thing, after all. There’s an awkward silence that stretches out between the three women, Lena and Kara spend that time simply staring at each other.OR, Kara Danvers is a Dutch weed coffee shop owner in Amsterdam and Lena is a tourist taking a summer vacation to get away from her busy and stressful life as a CEO.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 97
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> corny title huh? I rated it M seeing as this story deals with drugs, only weed, but still, I don't want to glamorize this for anyone that isn't of legal age so yeah I'm being a responsible adult and stuff (go me). Everything you see is from personal experience, except I've never been to the Netherlands so if any Dutch folk read this please forgive me lmao.

Lena Luthor likes to think she’s ballsy. She likes to think that if someone would dare her to jump out of a plane with a parachute she would go to the nearest Skydiving center, demand to be outfitted with the proper equipment, flown ten thousand feet into the air and then thrown out, no questions asked. Lena, upon being vested in said skydiving equipment, being flown ten thousand feet into the air, realizes that she is not, in fact, ballsy. Without any such things between her legs, fleshy or otherwise, Lena refuses to jump.

And so, Lena Luthor realizes that she is not ballsy, or badass, or in search of any sort of adrenaline rush whatsoever. 

Sam has no reservation ribbing her for it, habit-forming which has seen years and years of reinforcement during their friendship since early childhood. Sam barges in the changing room, half the suit still on her, cheeks wind-swept and an incredulous look about her face as she points an accusing finger at Lena, _you pussied out on me, pussy!_

At that moment, Lena almost regrets the fact that Sam was her first kiss. She almost denies crying in front of her that one dreadful time and she most definitely despises to think of the tall and lanky brunette as her best friend. 

She truly hates it.

So, when the pair find themselves in Amsterdam on a summer-long vacation because _Lena, you’re wind up tighter than those springs behind doors that you used to play with when we were kids because you’re kind of a weirdo, but I still totally love you, by the way. It’s just, you need to take some time off. L-Corp is riding you harder than any girl you’d find working the streets and it’s just not good for your soul, babe._

With a speech like that, how could Lena possibly refuse? Here they were, Lena, wearing her large aviator sunglasses on her face to hide her eyes that would roll ever so dramatically every time Sam pulls her into a boutique at random intervals throughout the day. 

It’s not excruciatingly hot in Amsterdam during the summer so Lena is wearing a boho style dress, all black, with _pockets_. The only reason she bought it was to spare herself the horrors of having to travel to an unknown city, in an unknown country, with an annoying purse flung over her shoulder. And, quite possibly, so she could brag to Sam at regular intervals throughout the day that her dress did indeed have pockets. 

_If you don’t shut up about your pockets, I’ll sow them shut while you sleep._ It's a warning that holds absolutely no weight, Lena knows this.

Sam, for her part, is dressed like she's ready to go to an archeological dig site and find some thousand-year-old dinosaur bones with the white tank top, beige short shorts, and hiking boots combo. 

Lena may or may not have mentioned it to her several times while they were getting dressed, and proceeded to ask her which tomb they were going to be raiding today as they walked out the door of the house Lena rented through AirBnB.

When they saunter by a coffee shop, a popular one judging by the number of people sitting outside into the tiny courtyard they can see from the street side, Sam broaches the subject of Lena’s ballsiness again. 

On the outside, it would appear as though that the individuals who are frequenting the shop are enjoying their coffee and tasty treats, though the truth is they are eating candy and chocolate filled with THC. Some of them are smoking joints like barbarians—truly a dying art.

Lena Luthor likes to believe she is ballsy when she agrees to enter the coffee shop with the expectation of getting high. Something she had never done, not even in boarding school with she had Veronica fucking Sinclaire as a roommate. Sometimes, she’d walk into their kitchen to find a pair of discarded underwear and almost every time she would yell about it. 

“You will hit a blunt today, Lena, mark my words,” Sam says as she hushers the smaller woman through the shop’s threshold.

“And have you, Miss Arias, partaken in such clandestine activities before?” Lena takes her sunglasses off, pushing her raven hair back as she settles them atop of her head. 

“You know I have. And stop talking like that, it drives me insane.”

Lena’s smirk only grows, “why do you think I do it, dear?”

Sam sighs dramatically. “You live only to make me suffer.” 

“Correct. The more insane you become, the more powerful I get. That’s how Luthors work. Also, I’m pretty sure that guy is talking to us.” Lena smiles politely at the fair-haired man who is most likely greeting them in Dutch.

They don’t understand a word of it. 

Sam steps forward towards the counter and the employee in question. “My friend and I, you see, we’re simpletons and we only speak English.” 

Lena looks around while Sam addresses him. The shop is more modern than she had expected it to be, decorated with a hint of 70’s flair and middle-eastern influences that is far more cozy than tacky. 

There’s a counter at the front with two exceptionally clean expresso machines, Lena notes thoughtfully, amongst other coffee-related equipment. Though unlike other shops like it, there is a very large display of jars filled with buds carefully labeled with different names. Sam’s description of 'David’s Tea but with weed' was more accurate than Lena would like to give her friend credit for. 

The coffee shop employee nods, throwing out a ‘yes, yes!’ before he disappears behind a door frame missing a door in favor of beads dangling down to separate the two rooms. Lena rethinks her earlier assumption that the decoration elements were not tacky.

The person who next emerges from behind those beads serving as a makeshift door or a separator, Lena is still undecided, is a tall and brawny blonde whose eyes are blue like the ocean itself and when they lock onto Lena’s like a snare, she finds that she’s in no hurry to get freed from their depths. 

“Ah, American customers!” She exclaims, and for a brief moment, Lena notices a falter in her bright and confident smile. She doesn’t investigate further though, as her brain short circuits at the way the woman’s tongue wraps around English words. Especially how her pronunciation of the letter ‘I’ is endearing in a way Lena was not at all prepared for. “My name is Kara, how can I help you lovely lady—ladies, today?”

Lena chalks it up to an honest mistake brought on by the employee speaking in her non-native tongue. Grammar is a hell of a thing, after all. There’s an awkward silence that stretches out between the three women, Lena and Kara spend that time simply staring at each other.

Sam hooks her arm into Lena’s, lightly bumping their hips together. “My friend here is very pretty but she’s also the biggest chicken shit you’ll ever meet,” she explains as if it gives Kara any indication on how to help them pick the perfect weed for them.

“Pretty and chicken shit. Great, uh,” Kara pauses as she’s looking for the correct word to use, “attributes to have,” she jokes with a wink directed a Lena, whose lips are suddenly very dry as she absorbs the heat of Kara’s not so subtle flirtatious grin. 

And when she lifts the sleeves of her grey henley shirt, Lena is not at all at fault for looking at the forearm muscles flexing lightly. In a court of law, she would be found completely innocent when her eyes wander to the top buttons that were left undone at the neckline, showing off tanned skin and the dip of Kara’s cleavage. 

She feels an elbow digging into her ribs, jostling her out of her mostly inappropriate thoughts. “She’s also apparently a mute now,” Sam teases as if she senses the crackling tension between the two. 

Is Lena deterred from speaking? Sure. Does she want to run and never look back? Probably. But by some miracle, Kara’s generally calm demeanor manages to quiet her chaotic thoughts long enough for Lena to come up for air after drowning in her own head. 

And so, she does what Lena would usually do in this situation, which is to lift her middle finger towards Sam with a shit-eating grin that clearly spells out ‘can you read this in ASL?’ 

“You can add ‘funny’ to the list of…” Kara trails off as if she just knows there’s a better word out there other than ‘attributes’, but she can’t quite seem to remember it.

“Qualities,” Lena helpfully supplies and Kara’s eyes crinkle when she smiles and nods her thanks. “And thank you, it’s nice to know that someone finally appreciates my sense of humor.”

“Qualities,” Kara repeats and Lena practically melts. “You’re welcome.” She adds in a way that makes Lena want to appreciate her in all sorts of ways. 

“She speaks!” Sam throws up her hands towards the sky. Lena ignores her in favor of getting entranced by the most vibrant pair of cobalt eyes she has ever seen.

Maybe Lena is already high. Can someone get high off second-hand smoke? Not that there was much of it lingering at the front of the store. Clearly, Lena was looking for something to blame her sudden and strong attraction to this woman she had just met.

“So, what can I get you?” If Kara is getting impatient at their antics, she doesn’t show it. Her smile remains bright and friendly.

“I’ve never really…” Lena trails off, averting Kara’s gaze to hide the embarrassment of being completely lost and inexperienced.

Kara is chuckling and it’s far from mocking as she leans forward on her forearms. She cocks her head sideways, eyes questioning and curious. “First time?” (Lena’s skin doesn’t tingle at the low and throaty laugh Kara produces). 

They both understand the meaning behind it, but neither say anything to acknowledge it considering it would probably be bad for business if Lena would jump one of the shop’s employees and begged said employee to take her on any surface available.

“Tell me what you like.”

This is torture. Pure torture, but her eyes never leave Kara’s. Lena is sure Kara is doing it on purpose and oddly enough, she’s not all against it. She clears her throat so that her voice wouldn’t sound hoarse and throaty before speaking. “What do you mean by that?” She nearly stumbles over the words. Imagine, the great Lena Luthor reduced to a stammering mess. Sam definitely gets a kick out of it.

“Do you want to relax or to be, uh, more active?” Kara’s brow furrow, unsure if he used the right word contextually. 

“This one is a bundle of nerves,” Sam replies with a hooked thumb pointing at Lena. 

“Okay, so no edibles. Let’s try something...smooth.” Kara turns around and Lena’s eyes zero in on the backside clad in dark, skinny Jeans. 

_Oh._

“Groovy sis,” Sam nods slowly and Lena resists the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance. 

“I feel that I must apologize for my friend. She’s an archeologist so she spends entirely too much time with old bones and fossils.” It’s a complete fabrication, a lie, but Lena desperately wants to hear Kara’s laughter again. What she gets when the woman turns around, however, is a frown. But as it’s incredibly adorable, Lena does not feel entirely cheated. 

“Arche—?” Kara sets down one of the jars between them, the English translation of the label not helping Lena understand the difference between this particular type of weed and the countless others sitting on the shelves behind Kara.

“A person who digs into the ground to find old bones and remains,” Lena explains, sensing that Sam is glaring at her from the corner of her eye. Does she care? Absolutely not. ‘Archeologist Sam’ will make for a great vacation story to tell her brother.

“Ah, we say it ‘archeoloog’.” Lena understands how it could have been confusing considering there is no harsh ‘arch’ sound in the Dutch version of the word. “I advise on Kush. It’s relaxing and first-time users enjoy it very much. Purple Kush is my personal favorite.”

Lena is the kind of person that usually hates it when people text with incorrect grammar and uses shortened versions of words when typing them out completely would only take another second of their life. But, Lena is no dictator and learning new languages is complex. Kara, despite a few syntax errors, speaks very good English for a non-native speaker. 

The contrasting pronunciation of certain syllables caused by Kara sounding out letters differently only serves to stroke the fire at the pit of Lena’s stomach that had been dormant since Jack. Hell, even _during_ Jack.

“Wonderful, let’s try that then!” Lena says in a very excited tone, and yes, much to her complete and utter embarrassment, there is a light giggle in there. 

Sam stares at her best friend like she’s grown a second head or a third arm, but Lena knows that her brain isn’t in control anymore and that the parts which reside below her waist are making all the decisions for her.

“Perfect.” Kara sells them pre-rolled joints, correctly assuming they probably don’t have grinders for the buds, nor do they know how to properly roll a joint with the ground weed and Lena is eternally grateful to be spared the humiliation of trying to do so. 

After Lena insists she’ll pay for both joints, and regretfully leaves Kara at the counter, the pair finds a booth in the corner of the shop, deciding to stay inside. French garden doors at the back of the store open up to the courtyard that Lena had spotted earlier.

Lena slumps down into the seat with a groan, covering her face with both of her hands. “I made a total fool of myself.” 

“You won’t care about your failures socializing after you smoke this,” Sam gestures to the joint held in between her two fingers. “Besides, I don’t think she minded much,” she retorts with a pointed look which Lena sees once she spreads her fingers and peers at Sam through them. 

“You think so?” She asks in an uncharacteristically shy voice and Sam laughs, placing the joint in her mouth and taking both of Lena’s hands in hers. What has this woman done to her? Lena Luthor leveled to ‘shy and giggling girl with a crush' status. A Greek tragedy in the making. 

“Lovely lady?” Sam repeats with an overdramatization of Kara’s accent with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Its effectiveness is somewhat dimmed by the joint hanging off her lip comically. 

“An honest mistake,” Lena defends. 

“A dishonest flirt,” Sam counters right back. 

Lena rolls her eyes and places the joint in her mouth, speaking around it. “Light me up.” 

Sam informs Lena her to keep her breath for a while before blowing it out. After the coughing fit eventually subsides, the burning in her throat also slowly alleviates though it's slightly unpleasant. The feeling starts in her head and gives her the impression that her eyelids are heavy. Then, it moves to the rest of her body like she's suddenly weightless or floating or both. All the tension she’s accumulated and never dealt with since she was named CEO of L-Corp melts away all because of a plant. Her thoughts slow down considerably, and for the first time in her hectic life, Lena is free of worry. 

“Sam, honey,” Lena looks for the woman’s hand, gently holding it in her when she finds it on the table. “This was the best idea you've ever had. I haven’t felt this relaxed in...ever, really.” Lena sinks back into her seat and simply breathes. She breathes and enjoys the blissful moment.

“First, my ideas are always amazing, and second, I told you so.” High Sam is still very much cocky and annoying, Lena observes, though the thoughts draw a few chuckles out of her.

An idea springs into her head and it may be the best one she’s had yet if you compare it to the food cravings she’s had for the past twenty minutes. “Do you think I could bully the mayor of National City into legalizing marijuana?”

Sam snorts. “If anyone can do it it's you. You have my vote.” 

“I’m going to write Jess an email.” Lena nods decisively and sits up in her seat. Now if she only remembered where she’d put her phone. 

“How high are you?” Sam inquires when she watches Lena desperately searching for her phone when it’s sitting on the table right in front of her. 

Lena lifts her head, narrowing her already narrowed eyes. “It’s pronounced “Hi, how are you?’ Sam.”

They dissolve into a fit of laughter which lasts long enough that neither of them remembers what they were laughing about in the first place. 

Kara comes by their booth sometime later, the dazzling smile still present and still very much affecting Lena—even more so now that she’s pleasantly relaxed. “How is our Kush treating you?”

“Great, you were absolutely right.” Lena can’t help it if her grin is a little dopey when her red eyes land on the angel standing in front of their table. “Sit with me—us,” she blurts out. “Next to me, or wherever you’d like.” She gives Kara an out just in case. 

“Stop pestering the employees, babe, she’s going to get yelled at by her boss for lazying around with the customers.” Sam wants so very badly to say something about the way Lena is staring at Kara like she’s the only person in the shop. She decides not to but makes a mental note to annoy her friend about it later tonight. 

Lena frowns when Kara’s face falls, not understanding it was because of the pet name Sam uses. “The shop is mine, so I would yell at myself.” 

Lena sighs wistfully, thinking this is the first thing they have in common. It’s only when Kara replies that Lena realizes Lena she had actually voiced that particular thought.

“You own a coffee shop too?” Kara takes Lena’s offer and slides in next to her, but keeps a respectable distance between them. She glances at Sam briefly then turns her full attention to Lena. 

“Not quite. I deal with technological innovations and advancements.” When Kara’s eyes drift down to her lips, Lena believes it’s because she’s trying to read the words on them and not because she desperately wants to know what they would feel like against hers.

“So you’re a, uh, nerd?” 

Sam topples across her booth bench, her body seized with uncontrollable laughter. There are a few not so charming snorts in there too. 

Kara’s cheek flush, fearing she may have accidentally insulted her customer. “Isn't that good?”

Lena shrugs, looking anything but offended. “It depends on who you ask.” 

“I’m asking you.” Kara nods and Lena can see the light freckles on her nose and cheeks from this distance. She almost forgets to answer. 

“It’s not bad. I like being a nerd,” Lena bolsters with some shred of confidence. 

Sam pops back up, interrupting the moment. “Having a nerd around is _bad_ , don’t listen to this one charm you into thinking otherwise.” 

“You’re back.” Lena notices with a distinctive lack of enthusiasm. 

Sam laughs again, “miss me?”

“Not at all.”

“You two make a very nice couple.” That sends both of them in stitches again and Lena misses Kara’s frustrated little huff. “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to assume.” 

“Don’t worry, a lot of people assume.” Lena, without thinking, places her hand on Kara’s forearm and finds the skin incredibly warm and smooth to the touch. “We’re childhood friends.” She doesn’t almost lose it when Kara’s knee brushes against hers.

They fall into a comfortable conversation after that, Kara passionately explaining the differences between Indica and Sativa strains of weed. Lena is fascinated throughout the entire verbal lesson, her glassy eyes only moving off of Kara’s baby blues to stare at her lips and vice versa. 

When Kara excuses herself to help out at the front desk, Sam begins pestering Lena about asking the store owner for her number in hopes Lena will crack under duress. But, alas, she stands firm and refuses, Lena casting one last longing glance at the blonde as they leave the shop. Their eyes meet and Kara waves at them.

They’re walking along the same street the shop is on, Sam is ranting about Mac and Cheese and Lena is having a silent back and forth with herself. She wonders why Kara didn’t give Lena her number. Did she embarrass herself to the point where she wasn’t deemed romantically viable by the blonde? Kara did flirt with her, Lena was sure of it. Or perhaps it was a fabrication of her mind; wishful thinking.

Lena abruptly turns around halfway through Sam’s dissertation on the correct butter to milk ratio and walks into the shop with decisive steps; the type of confidence Lena usually exudes at work. 

“Back so soon?” Kara greets with a surprised but pleased grin. 

“Why didn’t you give me your number?” Lena demands accusingly, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her chin a slight lift. 

Kara flushes and splutters, rubbing the back of her neck in an uncommonly nervous gesture. Her accent is even more prominent as she speaks and Lena is positively charmed. “I didn’t know if it would be...unprofessional or not.”

Lena fishes her phone from where it’s proudly sitting in her right dress pocket, sliding it forward on the counter after she unlocks it. Green eyes are hard, her jaw set as if she’s negotiating finances in a board meeting. “I would like to have it, please.” She adds so her statement will sound a little less like a twenty-five to life sentence Kara absolutely _has_ to agree too.

She’s happy to do it regardless. Kara gives her back the phone with a smile that’s more confident than timid, a drastic change in disposition from just a few seconds ago. “It’s all yours.” 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Lena peaks at her phone’s screen and is not surprised to see the herb emoji inserted next to the blonde’s name. “Kara Danvers.” Lena turns away without saying another word. 

“Hey, wait! What’s your name?” Kara calls out to Lena’s retreating back, not a care in the world for the curious glances thrown her way.

“Lena Luthor.” And she may not have jumped out of a plane, but at least she asked the handsome weed coffee shop owner for her number. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> includes but is not limited to: TAKE THE GRASS KARA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song: FALL BY PALISADES

Kara Danvers is a simple woman and she can’t say that a lot of things in this world stress her out or rob her of her good mood. She has _tools,_ like plopping down in the bean bag set conveniently right in front of her TV stand and playing video games for hours. She found that yelling at pixels did wonders for one’s soul. And there’s weed, of course.

Though, being in the business herself Kara doesn't want to make a habit of consuming regularly. Apart from the edible here and there, she was mostly on the straight and narrow. Mostly.

Kara Danvers is nothing like her sister, who is a bottle of volatile chemicals one moment away from creating a crater in its wake upon being set off. Kara, try as she may, suggested running and CrossFit, but Alex is entirely too pig-headed to try anything other than messing around with chemicals in her lab. ‘Secret’ lab. Kara rolls her eyes inwardly.

The few times Kara would visit she would be greeted with ‘what’s the secret password?’ line from Alex or her assistants. She would almost always teasingly say ‘let me in or I’ll stick the Feds on your ass’, to which Alex would almost always reply ‘and I’ll put a hit on you from behind bars’. 

The empty threats would be followed by a kiss on the temple or forehead as a greeting, and a playful pinch or a good-natured punch. They are sisters after all and they can’t just behave or act like they actually like each other around other people. The horror. 

“You gave the American your number?” Alex is pinching the bridge of her nose, irate about her sister’s careless and generally nonchalant attitude. 

“Yes.”

“Kara.” 

“Alex.”

Kara was calmly standing in the kitchen of the apartment complex they owned. Marble countertops, oak cabinetry, wooden supporting beams exposed throughout the entire open-concept space, and stainless steel appliances that are sparsely used.

Neither of them can cook something other than the odd breakfast here and there without the looming danger of possibly setting fire to the entire building. The furniture is more homey than luxurious and the dichotomy of styles somehow melds perfectly in the cozy loft.

Kara pulls out a chocolate bar from her back pocket and ignores Alex’s pointed glare when she takes a bite out of it mid-conversation. “What? You’re stressing me out,” Kara defends as she bites into the edible with gusto. 

“You don’t know her! For all we know she could be a—“ Alex clamps her mouth shut, pressing it into a thin line. She finally stops moving and Kara thanks the high heavens she wouldn’t have to stop Alex herself.

“A what, Alex?” Kara takes another bite and there's a contrasting image when the chocolate bulges into her cheek comically during the serious conversation they’re having. “Say it,” she challenges with a defiant raise of her chin.

Blowing out a breath, Alex fixes her eyes on a point above Kara’s shoulder. She's unable to look her sister in the eye. “She could be an undercover agent.”

Kara throws her head back to groan in frustration. She wants to scream. “Alex,” Kara speaks her sister's name and it comes out like a whine. “Not every woman who’s into one of us is going to be a cop.” 

Through her irritation, Kara understands the depth of her sister’s issue with trust and how the one person closest to her had broken it. She truly did, because Kara’s heart had also been painfully twisted by the betrayal. But she worries that Alex is only using it as an excuse to completely remove herself from society and avoid social interactions like the plague.

“I know that _sukkel_ , but I also know you’re incapable of thinking with your head when it comes to pretty women,” Alex pauses to poke her finger into Kara’s forehead, which creases in a frown soon after. Kara follows her finger with her eyes and Alex has to force herself not to crack a smile. “I’m just here to remind you of the reality of our situation.”

“What situation? We haven’t had a situation since _you know who_.”

Alex yanks the chocolate out of her sister’s hand to take a bite of it herself and raises an eyebrow at Kara's dangerously narrowed blues. “What? Now you’re stressing _me_ out.” Alex snickers. “You can say her name. It’s been years.” 

“I’d rather not. She might materialize in front of us and bust us for breathing next to someone that’s smoking.” Kara crumples the chocolate bar wrapper and tries her best at a 3-point shot into the garbage but misses as usual.

Alex picks it up, backs up until Kara deems it fair and takes the shot. When the ball falls into it, with little effort on Alex’s part, she sticks out her tongue at her sister; a gesture that’s both mocking and triumphant.

Kara scoffs and mumbles something about Alex having inhuman skills when it comes to shooting paper in a basket. She vaults over the couch and throws herself down onto the plush cushions in a way that never fails to drive Alex insane. 

As predicted, Alex grumbles at the commotion caused by her sister. “One day that couch will have had enough of your shit and it’s going to break. And on that day, the couch and I will have defeated you.” 

Kara doesn’t dwell on the fact that her sister is allying herself with an inanimate object. Instead, she shifts into the most comfortable position on the large sectional, which means she’s taking up as much space as possible to assert her dominance over Alex. “If you’re so worried then Google her. She said she owned a corporation in America.” 

“You know I can’t say ‘no’ to good old-fashioned cyberstalking.” Alex, coming around the couch, pushes at Kara’s legs until she finally relents and takes a proper sitting position. There’s more than enough room on the sectional, but stalking must be conducted with proper form.

Kara snorts and rolls her eyes, but she lets Alex manhandle her regardless. “It’s not stalking, it’s research.” They’re huddled close, leaning forward and staring down at the white Google landing page on Kara’s phone as if it could solve all of life’s mysteries. This is the proper stalking position. 

The search results yield a startling amount of information Kara was definitely not prepared to find. Lena’s entire life including her childhood, education, and work can be found with the click of a mouse. Or, in this case, a tap of a finger. 

“She’s pretty, I'll give you that,” Alex nods at the picture of Lena standing in front of L-Corp, her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk painted on crimson lips. The navy power suit she wears speaks for itself.

The article goes in-depth about Lena and her brother investing time and money into the company with the goal of ‘making groundbreaking medical and technological discoveries to propel humanity into the future’.

Kara’s astonished. Rendered mute by this incredibly smart woman who just so happened to walk into her shop, get faded with the best Kush this side of Amsterdam, and then demand Kara’s number like she had every right to it. Kara didn’t mind one bit.

“‘Miss Luthor, upon receiving her doctorate in mechanical engineering—‘“ Alex reads aloud, amusement evident in her voice. “And _somehow_ she was charmed by you.” 

Kara huffs at the implication of Alex’s jive. “Are you satisfied? That would be way too extensive of a cover for any police department to put together.” _Hell, even the DEA wouldn’t touch something so high profile and dangerous. One mistake in their story and they’re done. Cover blown wide open._

A few articles vehemently claim that Lena and Sam are dating, showing countless pictures of them having lunch and dinner together as supporting evidence. There’s one picture where they’re clearly holding hands as they step out of Lena’s town car; a common paparazzi shot seen amongst the rich and famous.

Other articles disprove these claims and Kara has a hunch Lena has something to do with those particular ones being published. 

“Who’s this?” Alex asks feigning disinterest, pointing at the picture of Sam laughing at something Lena said, a snapshot taken while they were having lunch together. Sushi by the looks of it. _Expensive_ sushi. 

Kara sees right through her sister’s paper-thin ruse. “Her friend,” she answers vaguely. “Didn’t catch her name.” 

“Shocking.”

Alex’s annoyed sigh only makes Kara grin wider. “I was busy serving a first time customer,” Kara defends nobly even if she knows she’s full of shit. 

“I bet you were,” Alex teases in that tone that makes her sound like she knows more than she’s letting on. Kara hates the fact that she flushes red at her sister’s words. “Maybe I’ll come by the shop tomorrow.” Alex lifts her shoulders in a shrug that’s trying way too hard to appear casual. “To make sure we’re not being watched.”

Kara stares at her sister, stunned but highly skeptical of her intentions. “You’re actually going to get out of your lab for once?”

“I get out plenty,” Alex grumbles and knocks her shoulder into Kara’s.

“Sure, when you deliver the stock yelling ‘take the grass Kara!’” She mimics the yell as it’s an integral part of her reproach. Kara gets punched in the shoulder for shouting in Alex’s ear. It’s fair. “Which, by the way, we’re supposed to be doing this discreetly so you might want to tone down the screaming just a bit.”

“Dramatic entrances are too important, you know that. I can’t change my whole process just for you.” 

“It’s not just for you! I don't want you to get busted _again_. And I, for one, would like to never go back to jail.” 

Alex shrugs, this one is much more convincing than the last. “Orange os your color.” 

A pillow is thrown and a war is promptly started. Sometimes, Kara regrets having made the decision to live with her sister. Other times, she knows all too well that she would be bored to death without her around. Even if Alex’s pestering does come at all hours of the day instead of peppered here and there, as it should. 

The pillow fights last until the edibles kick in and Kara makes them a stack of sandwiches to satisfy their immediate and insatiable hunger, while halfway across town in a rented Airbnb home, Lena and Sam are conducting the same type of stalking— _research_.

“So what you’re saying is: you don’t trust my judgment?”

“I trust you, but call it a...best friend's intuition. I’d feel better knowing you aren’t crushing on a serial killer.”

“Kara is _not_ a serial killer.” 

“You don’t know that, my dear Watson. Not yet anyway.” 

“First you want to raid tombs and now you’re a detective,” Lena rubs at her temple, headache spurred by Sam’s sudden overprotectiveness. “I need a drink to cope with your triple personality.” She makes good on that promise and pours herself three fingers of malt scotch while Sam settles down on the kitchen Island with her laptop open and ready. 

“Holy shit.” 

Lena hears Sam curse aloud just as she’s about to take her first sip, but she lowers the glass and turns towards Sam. The expression on her face is cause for some concern. “What?”

“I hate to be right, but…”

“Sam, what is it?” Lena punctuates every word carefully, her patience running low.

“Listen to this: ‘the Danvers sisters, (your Kara), and her older sister Alex Danvers, were found guilty of illegally producing and distributing marijuana to several local coffee shops all around Amsterdam. Officer Sawyer and her team made the arrest early in the morning on September 17th, 2012.’”

Lena lifts a brow, coming to stand behind Sam and leaning forward to squint at the screen over the woman’s shoulder. “Hasn’t weed been decriminalized in Amsterdam since the late 70s?”

Sam continues reading the article instead of acknowledging Lena's inquiry. “They were sentenced to five years in a Women’s Correctional Facility located in Amsterdam. The sisters served two years before being granted early parole for good behavior.’”

“See? Not a serial killer. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.” Lena waves off Sam’s valid concern as she slides into the barstool next to her best friend who looks annoyed Lena is not even mildly concerned about the new information.

“Lena.”

“Sam,” she mumbles into the glass. 

Sam spins on the stool, a full 360 degree until she’s faced with Lena’s expressionless face. She drops her hand on Lena's knee, her face contorted in concern. “I think you should be more careful about this.”

Lena knocks back half of her drink in one gulp and she definitely does not make a face when the strong and bitter liquor hits the back of her throat. “That woman does not have a bad bone in her body.” 

“I don’t care what you think you saw in her for the _very_ short time you did get to see her. You don’t _know_ her.”

Lena takes Sam’s hand that previously occupied her knee. “And I’m trying to change that.”

“Sure, maybe you could go from CEO to drug mule!” Sam gestures, lifting their clasped hands in the process. Lena sneers. “That sounds like fun.” 

“Why must you be so dramatic? There has to be something in the legalization laws that can make sense of this.” Kara couldn't possibly be a criminal. Her eyes crinkle when she smiles. Surely that's not something a violent criminal would do.

“If I had known ex-con was in your list of turn-ons I would have never set you up with James.”

Lena chuckles and pushes her glass aside, sliding the laptop in front of her. “You should have never set me up with James in the first place considering he’s, although quite friendly and handsome, a complete bore.”

She types in a few words in the search engine, biting her thumb in her mouth as a look of concentration creases her forehead. “‘Marijuana was decriminalized in Amsterdam since 1976, (I was right)." Sam snorts at her friend's cockiness. "The production and distribution of it is still illegal. Consumption for recreational use is _tolerated_ in coffee shops.” 

Kara is not a drug dealer, per se, but her sister operating underground to grow it and then distribute it to Kara’s shop is still very much a crime in the Netherlands.

“The government wanted dealers out of the equation, and they’re forcing businesses to take unnecessary risks to get their product while they still conveniently benefit from the tax they collect from those shops,” Lena scoffs. “That’s capitalism for you, in all its corrupted and self-serving glory.” Perhaps the critique is hypocritical as capitalism did have a hand in building L-Corp to what it is today.

“Preach it, sis.” Sam takes a celebratory drink out of Lena’s glass, quickly chiming in with a change of subject to avoid Lena’s incoming speech on how her drinks are hers and hers only. “Do they have pictures of her sister?” 

“I can’t believe you. You were _just_ yelling at me for being into Kara!” Lena nearly shouts.

“You said it yourself, they’re not serial killers. And who doesn’t love a bad girl?”

Lena rests her forehead on the oak countertop, groaning as if she’s in an uncomfortable amount of pain. Physically she was fine. It's her mental state who’s in great suffering. “God help me.”

* * *

Over the next week, Lena and Sam visit the coffee shop daily, getting their morning dose of caffeine from the rich and strong cappuccino that’s ruined both of them for any other coffee they could get back home.

Lena texts Kara so much throughout the day that Sam makes a game of hiding her best friend’s phone and cackling like an evil witch while she watches Lena frantically lift every couch cushion in the home. And there were _a lot_ of couches in the ridiculously large house Lena insisted on renting. She played herself really.

The pair are on their way to the shop after Kara had sent Lena a vague text about needing their help for _something_ , which is especially cryptic considering it was after diner time and the sky was turning from blue to orange and pink.

Sam takes it upon herself to rant about not being down with hiding bodies during the uber ride there while Lena dutifully pretends her best friend doesn’t exist. It didn’t deter Sam from weaving an intricate story about the two sisters. A story that involves a plot where Kara marries Lena to become an American citizen and escape the law.

Once they pull up on the familiar street, Lena tips the driver handsomely to solidify herself as ‘Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, Doctor of Mechanical Engineering, and _philanthropist’_. 

Lena blows out an annoyed breath, telling Sam she doesn’t have to announce her like she’s the Mother of Dragons. Sam replies with a curt ‘if it pleases you, my queen’ while she opens the door for Lena and her very tightly clenched jaw.

She softens, despite her fond annoyance of Sam’s antics, once her gaze lands on the blonde that’s occupying a good portion of her mind space. Lena’s eyes drift to another woman who’s leaning against the counter beside Kara, eyeing both her and Sam warily. 

Her hair is short and dyed a dark auburn color, buzzed on the sides. Her eyes are whiskey brown and expressive—Lena is almost instantly intimidated, disarmed of her usual poise in these types of social staredowns. 

Kara swoops in and saves the day, all that’s missing is a red cape flowing behind her. “Lena, Sam, this is my sister: Alex!”

After they exchange somewhat charged handshakes, Alex barely grunting a hello, Kara leads them behind the counter. 

When Lena passes through the dangling beads, she wonders if this is where she’ll be transported to a different world. Or maybe this is where mystical creatures like Kara Danvers are made. Equal parts disappointed and relieved, what she walks into is a normal, well-equipped kitchen maintained with care. 

A woman lifts up her head from her work to smile at them, curious eyes wandering towards her and Sam. 

“Nia is our chef,” Kara explains with her usual sunny disposition. She adds something in her native tongue, directed at the chef. It’s not the first time Lena’s heard it, catching a few conversations here and there between Kara and customers or her employees. 

Kara’s speech is fluid and quick in Dutch as she probably doesn’t need to concentrate on the pronunciation of awkward combinations of letters and sounds the English language is riddled with. Lena loves every syllable spoken, even if it sounds foreign to her ears. 

Nia and Alex exchange more words and Kara is clearing her throat, the hint of a blush creeping up on her face. “ _So_ , Nia wants us to, uh, sample a new recipe for edibles.”

“My sister doesn’t think my opinion is good enough,” Alex finally addresses them in English and Lena notices the very furtive glances she sends her best friend. 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Lena tells Alex, whose eyes remain on her for a long, uncomfortable moment. _I‘m not scared. Lena Luthor is not scared. And now I’m referring to myself in the third person._

“It is,” Kara teases and Lena and Sam are left to watch Alex chase after her sister around the kitchen while Nia yells at them, very loudly, in Dutch. Lena takes in the snippet she’s given into the sister’s relationship and it makes her miss her brother terribly. 

Their relationship, although much different, was loving nonetheless. They would engage in high stakes games of chess where the loser would have to attend the next social function with their mother. Lena would win a lot.

“Didn’t you advise me against these the first day we came in?” Lena inquires, apprehensive about trying edibles for the first time. 

“What do you feel like, right now?”

 _I want you to push me into a broom closet and have our way with me. No, that won’t do._ “Good. Relaxed,” Lena replies with an earnest smile. It’s effortless, she realizes, smiling at Kara. 

“You will do fine,” Kara nods and approaches the counter where four bite-sized brownies are being decorated with a generous amount of frosting. “And Im here,” she adds encouragingly and Lena is instantly made at ease by the warm smile that spreads across the woman’s face. 

“I know Kara is pretty and you can’t stop looking at her but our space cakes await,” Sam mentions for everyone to hear, much to Lena’s growing embarrassment.

“Space cakes?” Lena avoids looking at Kara for all but two minutes (it’s all she can muster). Once she does, all she finds is warmth and kindness reflected in the blue depths of her eyes. 

“That is the name we give them,” Nia replies, proudly holding one of them in the palm off her hand.

“You will be like—you will feel like you’re floating in space.” Kara’s brow creases when she can’t find the right words to explain exactly what she wants to convey. Lena decides a frustrated Kara is adorable.

“Back home, we call that ‘high as fuck’,” Sam says with a chuckle.

“High as fuck.” Kara repeats and there’s something about the way she emphasizes the word 'fuck' that has Lena’s knees wanting to buck and give. 

After Kara explains to them that edibles take about an hour to take effect and to not be alarmed once their heartbeat raises, they toast the small pastries as if they were drinks (Alex partakes once Kara nudges her side).

Kara gushes to Nia in Dutch and Lena would find it utterly unattractive if it was anyone else but Kara talking with her mouthful. More words are exchanged between the three women and Lena can’t help but watch them with fascination and curiosity. 

“We are saying they are great,” Alex supplies even though something about her tone suggests there is probably more to it. 

Nia nods. “Usually the taste of weed is very strong. To hide it, I add small amounts of coffee and dark chocolate,” she explains excitedly. Nia's smile is bright but it doesn't outshine Kara's.

“Good enough to sell?” Kara asks, eying both Lena and Sam expectantly. 

“Hell yes!” Sam responds almost immediately. Lena’s certain she sees the hint of a smile on Alex’s lips. 

“Definitely, these are incredible. You have a very talented cook.”

“Thank you,” Nia ducks her head at the praise she receives and quickly returns to her work.

Kara asks them if they want a guided tour of the area and Alex informs them that it’s code for ‘Kara is hungry’. Their first stop, as the oldest Danvers predicted, is an ice cream shop. Lena finds out Kara is a bottomless pit when she orders two cones for herself and Alex tells them without any sort of enthusiasm that her sister is, in fact, a ‘gigantic pig’. 

“It’s incredibly beautiful here,” Lena admits as they walk down busy streets, the rustic architecture preserved and modernized. Their shoulders are brushing, Kara’s hand is stuffed in her front jean pocket as if she doesn’t trust herself not to grab Lena’s hand. Lena couldn’t blame her, as she’s been fighting the urge to do so herself.

“I agree.”

Kara is staring at her, and they both know it’s incredibly corny but the sincerity lacing Kara’s words makes Lena’s stomach flutter regardless. 

Alex brushes past Kara, saying something to her in Dutch. Though Lena didn’t understand, she can tell by the way Kara reacts that it wasn’t a loving exchange of words between two sisters. Soon after, they’re chasing after each other on the sidewalk.

“So, Alex has a degree in biochem,” Sam brings up as she falls into step next to Lena. They’re both watching the sisters attempt to mark the other’s face with half-melted ice cream. A true battle of wills is displayed in front of them. 

“Impressive. They didn’t mention _that_ in the articles,” Lena comments with visible annoyance as she resists the urge to cheer Kara on.

“How are you feeling?” 

“I will marry her, you know.” Lena blurts out distractedly, green eyes fixated on Kara overpowering Alex and dirtying her sister’s nose with the ice cream she chose as a weapon. It's very effective. 

Sam stops in her tracks, gripping Lena’s elbow and walking in front of her. “You know I was kidding, right? It was a joke like ‘ah ah, you’re so funny’?”

“Ah ah, you’re not funny,” Lena needles sharply. “I mean it.”

“You haven’t even kissed yet!”

Lena moves her head, her gaze zeroing in on Kara over Sam’s shoulder. She narrows her eyes, suddenly very interested in finding out what kissing Kara would feel like. Not that she didn't before, but she's fairly certain the edibles kicked in and she just really wants to run her thumb over Kara's bottom lip and take it into her mouth.

“You’re very high.” Sam points out uselessly.

“So are you,” Lena answers right back.

“Can’t argue with that.”

They end up on a narrow street, the concept of time non-existent at this point. Her eyes take in the bright neon signs around them, only now just noticing how many more colors actually exist. They're vivid and bright as if Lena turned the saturation all the way up. She whispers to Kara that it's a government conspiracy theory, that they stole their colors and that they don't want to give them back. 

The area is practically empty but there’s music coming from one of the buildings around and it spurs Kara into action. She asks Lena to dance, her arm outstretched towards her gallantly. 

And it’s important to note for context that Lena Luthor does not dance, but when asked by a pretty blonde with brilliant blue eyes and THC still coursing through her blood vessels, the answer is a resounding ‘I would love to’.

She blames it on the space cake when their hands clasp together and Lena decides she only wants them to be held by Kara from that moment on. Her laughter is carefree and she enjoys the way Kara leads the impromptu dance with ease, twirling Lena around and pulling her back with an arm wrapped securely around her waist.

They stand with their chests pressed together, toe to toe, and Lena’s heart is thundering low in her throat; a side effect of the drugs and the close proximity of Kara’s body. Lena’s immediately overwhelmed by how Kara’s strong and yet gentle presence is something she could get used to, something she could easily burrow herself into after a bad day. And it scared her out of her wits. 

Lena is someone who relies on analyzing a situation and making an informed decision based on logic. And there is nothing logical about the strong pull that tugs her insistently closer towards Kara each day. A woman who, just a week ago, was another stranger amongst the other seven billion living on this planet.

The urge to push up on her toes, level herself with Kara’s mouth and press her lips against hers is nearly unbearable, but she can hear Alex’s and Sam’s voices idly chatting as they sit on the hood of someone’s parked car just a few feet away from her and Kara.

Lena can feel Kara’s breath on her lips, and then she pulls away as if sensing Lena’s unease. She doesn’t let go of Kara’s hand, and she's giving Lena a small smile, a tiny curve of her lip like she understands. Lena can’t believe how such a small gesture could be so soothing.

When she and Sam get home that night, Lena has her phone’s flashlight on while she’s frantically searching for something. Turns out, the thing she was looking for was her phone, Sam discovers.

Once the laughing fit eventually subsides, they call it a night. Her phone pings just as she’s about to fall into the deepest sleep she’s ever had. It's a text from Kara.

_Dinner tomorrow? Just you and me._

Again, the answer is a resounding ‘I would love to’, and this time Lena can’t find it in her to blame it on Nia’s delicious space cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include the 'take the grass' line, it's literally canon. Also, let me know if you still like how these two idiots are falling in love with each other. I can't promise there won't be angst but I can promise a happy ending.
> 
> And thanks to my unofficial consultant on all matters Dutch, @hedahearteyess
> 
> https://sups-in-my-corp.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marked by a distinctive lack of weed. May include other highs. Feels included.

The wind is whipping at the exposed skin on Lena’s arms and she’s glad she followed Kara’s instructions of dressing comfortably for the occasion. She was a little concerned that she couldn’t show off her many dresses with necklines so deep Kara would have had trouble looking her in the eye, but she’s not entirely disappointed by the fitted black v-neck t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans she chose to wear instead.

The city lights pass by them like a blur, the full-face helmet on their heads preventing hair from getting wind-mussed and tangled to hell and back. Helmets that also protects them from cracking their skull open should they fall. 

They’re currently en route to a restaurant whose name Lena wouldn’t dare attempt to pronounce, and Kara driving them there on a motorcycle. Alex’s speed bike, to be more exact.

Kara had briefly mentioned Alex needing to use her car for the cargo space to make deliveries, which is the reason why Kara had borrowed her sister’s beloved motorcycle. Truthfully, Lena didn’t mind what Kara picked her up in. It could have very well been a rusty truck or a Segway for all she cared.

With her front pressed to Kara’s strong back, the woman bent over the bike’s gas tank, Lena now understands the appeal of long rides on what she previously referred to as ‘death machines’.

The engine growls in a low rumble that commands attention and the pair receives plenty of looks as Kara maneuvers the bike with ease around other cars and picks narrow alleyways over the busy streets to avoid traffic lights. 

They come to a stop at the one red light Kara can't avoid. She takes the downtime to check up on Lena, turning head to glance behind her as best she can with the bulky helmet on her head. Kara lifts her hand, giving Lena a thumbs up.

Lena mimics the gesture and she can imagine the grin that’s on Kara's lips as revs the engine a few times before they’re speeding down the street the second the light turns green.

The inner part of her elbows are pressed against Kara’s waist, her hands splayed against the gas tank—exactly how Kara had told her to position herself, along with the instruction to shift her weight in time with Kara’s when they turn. Lena realizes two important things at that moment. One, that she is not embarrassed to admit that hearing Kara giving her instructions send a thrill up her spine, and two, that she would be completely content basking in the warmth Kara seems to radiate if they were to ride around the city for hours. 

The ride is over too early, but then Kara releases her golden hair from the confines of the helmet and her eyes crinkle as she smiles down at her. Lena, easily distracted, only gets up from the bike once prompted by Kara’s voice.

“Hungry?” Kara asks, holding her helmet in one hand, the other outstretched towards Lena. 

“Starved.” Lena takes Kara’s offered arm, hooking hers through it. “So gallant, Miss Danvers,” she gushes with a practiced mock-pretentious tone, one hand pressed to her chest as if the gesture is delightfully uncommon. 

Kara chuckles and Lena begins to develop a real addiction to the sound. “We don’t want anyone thinking they have a chance with you.”

“Other than you, you mean?” Lena lifts a single brow, loving the confident proclivity that Kara exudes with ease, even when she's not speaking in her native tongue. “You’re sure of yourself, aren’t you?” 

“You are here with me.” Kara gestures for Lena to enter the restaurant situated along the canal. It’s definitely not a preferred tourist destination, small, cozy and intimate, Lena observes after she takes her eyes away from Kara long enough to inspect her surroundings. 

“Should I worry?” Kara asks with the quirk of her lip, leading them towards an empty table next to a window, wooden shutters blocking most of the sun from their closed position against the glass outside of the building. The table and chairs are made of oak, showing signs of wear and tear that only add to their charm.

“Perhaps. You’re taking a real gamble.” Lena lets Kara take her helmet as she slides into her seat, watching as Kara places them next to each other on the vacant and slightly dusty window still. “I might just find someone taller and more distinguished to spend my evening with.” 

_“Taller?”_ Kara raises her voice as if hurt by the comment. Lena chuckles at the slight pout on her lips. “Maybe a prince would be more, uh, suited?”

Lena is now accustomed to the way Kara pauses before using a word she’s unsure of. She’s almost always right, but it’s adorable nonetheless. “Selling me off to the royal family so soon?” 

Kara brushes her fingers through her hair, pushing them back and out of her face, which doesn’t stop a few rebellious strands from falling right back into her eyes. She rolls up the sleeves of her plaid shirt and Lena absently wonders why Kara doesn’t wear sleeveless shirts if they bother her so much. And besides, sleeves only hide the muscles Lena knows are hiding beneath the material. It would be entirely for Lena’s own benefit, of course.

“I think I would like to keep you just for me.” A slow smile graces Kara’s lips as she leans forward, arm crossed on top of the table, and Lena forgets to breathe for a second.

“I would not object.” She resists the urge to push forward on her seat and move the errant strand of hair behind Kara’s ear, but just barely. The sun’s dimming rays are peeking through the shutter’s slats and bringing the subtle freckles on Kara’s face to light, so to speak. Lena wonders when she became so poetic.

Conversation throughout dinner remains light, Lena choosing to stay sober in order to prevent herself from randomly blurting out a marriage proposal to a woman she’s known for two weeks, fourteen days and three-hundred-thirty-six hours. Not that she’s keeping count or anything. 

She finds out that Kara is overly protective of her food when she tries to steal a bite from her plate, only to be stopped by Kara’s arm shielding the food like a mother hen covering her chicks. Kara diverts attention away from her food to pick at Lena’s plate without prompting.

Lena can only pretend to be offended when she calls Kara a ‘food thief’, finding the gesture alarmingly affectionate. A sign that usually marks the closeness of two individuals; a testament to how comfortable they are with each other. 

Just like every single morning when Kara informs both Lena and Sam that their first cup of coffee is on the house, which only motivates Lena to give the barista a generous tip to make up for it. They fall into inconsequential habits without prompting; much like Kara digging into her plate more than once during their meal. 

Their idle chatter never stops, rapidly transitioning from one topic to the next as if they were old friends catching up on too much all at once. In reality, they’re acquaintances eager to learn about one another, teetering on the edge of a friendship developed so naturally, it feels like it’s been months rather than days.

Once their table is cleaned, Kara gently ushers Lena towards the restaurant’s second floor with a hand on Lena’s lower back. The touch, however simple and minute, is like gasoline poured on an open flame. There are a few tables there, most of them empty, and Lena guesses the double door that leads to an unoccupied patio is the reason Kara brought them to this particular spot.

The sun is starting to disappear along the horizon, the summer breeze is cooling and Lena is grateful once it hits her heated skin. They rest against the guard rail, both of them quiet for the first time this evening. The silence is comfortable, though the unaddressed tension building between the two of them is causing unwarranted nervousness. Or perhaps, it’s anticipation. 

Lena takes a deep breath, willing the racing thoughts to subside and give her peace and quiet so she can properly enjoy the moment. So she can focus on listening to every calming breath spilling past Kara’s lips. So she can let herself feel the shiver that follows the gentle brush of Kara’s shirt against her bare arm. 

“This view is incredible,” Lena breathes, breaking the silence. 

Kara turns towards her, one hand on the railing. “I have to tell you something.” 

Lena angles her head to meet Kara’s gaze, one eyebrow arched. “You’re married aren’t you? Dear God, I’m a homewrecker.” 

Kara throws her head back and laughs, it’s genuine and hearty and Lena thinks Kara has never looked so beautiful than in that moment, surrounded by the orange glow of the setting sun and the view of the canals below. 

“Nothing like that, promise.” She lifts up both of her hands before nervously hiding them in her jean pockets. “I don’t want to have any lies between us.” 

Lena moves her body to face Kara fully, her demeanor changing along with the serious look in blue eyes and the pink lip being nervously chewed. Her hand drifts to cover Kara’s arm, already guessing what it is that’s ailing the woman. “I know, Kara.” 

She lets out a nervous chuckle and her shoulders deflate slightly, tension melting from them. “You googled me?”

“Well, didn’t you google me?” Lena asks with a pointed look, confident in the answer she’s going to receive. 

Kara makes a face, scrunching her nose in an attempt not to smile. Busted. “I did.” 

They grow quiet and Lena notices the contemplative look on Kara’s face. “What are you thinking?” She wants to reach out and smooth out the wrinkles that are creasing Kara’s forehead. 

“Most people change when they know. Like I am somehow different to them? Like I would pull a gun, and I don’t know...ask them for all their money,” Kara chuckles though Lena can see how she’s making light of the painfully accurate statement. 

“Anyone that would take the time to get to know you would know how ridiculous that is.” Lena drifts closer, inevitably tainting the movement. 

Something could be said about magnets and the law of attraction. And perhaps a point could be made to convey how Kara and Lena feel about each other without voicing their intent, and yet, it would be wholeheartedly lacking compared to the crackling intensity of their chemistry—both physical and emotional.

“It is, I don’t have a gun,” Kara jokes and takes a half step forward. “Thank you,” she ducks her head down before her eyes jump back to Lena’s green ones. “For giving me a chance.” 

Kara’s eyes snap down to her lips and Lena’s heart leaps in her chest. “I like to think I’m a very good judge of character.” 

“And what do you think of me?” Kara tilts her head, her eyes searching for Lena’s. They’re always searching for Lena’s. 

Her hand drifts upwards on Kara’s chest, coming to rest on her neck. “May I show you instead?” Her voice is barely above a whisper as if speaking any louder would make the brittle tension snap them back to reality. The reality that Lena is here on vacation and that perhaps none of this will even last past the summer.

“Yes,” the word dies on her lips when Lena pushes herself up to bring their mouths together. 

Though she’s completely sober, Lena finds herself intoxicated by the softness of Kara’s lips as they move against hers; she instantly dizzy for more. No drug or high could compare to the pleasant shiver than runs through her entire body once her tongue slides against Kara’s; It’s warm and yielding and every stroke makes the world around her slowly disappear. 

Two arms circle her waist and she moans into Kara’s mouth, her body melting into the embrace. Kara’s nose presses into her cheek as Lena angles her head further, exploring Kara’s mouth with a greedy tongue.

When they part, Lena realizes her hands had snuck their way under Kara’s shirt on their own accord and she had pinned Kara against the guard rail with her body. She goes to pull away but a strong and gentle grip on her hips keeps her here. She feels the ridges of Kara’s muscles shift underneath her fingers with every breath the woman takes.

“My apartment is not far from here,” Kara rasps, the piece of information is a suggestion that Lena is happy to agree with, dragging Kara back inside the restaurant, down the steps to the main floor and out of the door with wanton urgency (Kara goes back for their helmets).

Lena’s pushed down into the mattress of an unfamiliar bed, her hands are gripping Kara’s back, feeling the muscles work with every sharp thrust of her hips. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall behind it is mostly drowned out by the heavy guitar riffs of the Pretty Vicious album Kara had put when she had fumbled with her phone while Lena had been working on shedding Kara’s jeans, yanking the belt out of its loops. 

Kara’s hand has a white knuckle grip on the headboard as she’s peering down at Lena’s face, her golden hair falling forward. When Lena opens her eyes long enough to see an ocean of darkened blue eyes watching her, a perfectly timed thrust pushing the toy deep into her and hitting the spot that makes her thighs clamp down around Kara’s waist, she’s not at all embarrassed at how quickly she dissolves into pleasure.

Kara’s name is the only thing on her lips when she comes, and the first orgasm is quickly followed by a second at the steady pace of Kara’s hips continuing to rock slowly into her. Kara’s panting against her neck and Lena has one goal in mind, one which she whispers hotly against the shell of Kara’s ear. 

“Come with me, darling.” 

And she does. They both do. Kara’s hips jerk haphazardly with every shuddering breath she exhales against Lena’s sweaty neck, a taste Kara discovers is both salty and sweet when she licks her dry lips. 

Lena lightly bumps her knee into Kara’s side, pushing at her shoulder until Kara acquiesces the silent demand and rolls onto her back, Lena following the motion and straddling her hips. There’s a mischievous glint in dark emeralds, a smirk on pink lips as Lena grinds herself against the toy coated with her very recent release. 

The sharp movement of Kara’s hips takes her by surprise, her hands swiftly finding purchase on Kara’s body to keep herself from tumbling over. One hand is griping Kara’s hip while the other is pressed in the middle of her chest. Kara’s eyes, although drowning in desire, are apologetic.

A throaty chuckle escapes Lena’s lips and before long, she’s riding her way to her third orgasm with Kara’s strong hand splayed in the middle of her back, her own fingers tangled into blonde hair while Kara sucks one of her nipples into her mouth. 

Before Lena fully recovers, Kara is changing their position so they're laying down on the opposite end of the bed. Kara's gentle in her movements, carefully moving her body between Lena's parted legs, mindful of the toy that's still buried to the hilt inside of Lena's still pulsing center. Kara grips the edge of the mattress on either side of Lena’s head, dark hair spilling over the edge. She stays still, staring down at Lena and waiting for confirmation that she's alright to go again.

Lena can only nod, holding on to Kara’s biceps. Her fingers dig further into the flexing muscles, leaving red marks in their wake as every thrust of Kara’s hips quickly builds the fire pooling into her lower abdomen, causing her to moan broken sentences of curse words and the blonde’s name.

Sometime later they’re both lying down vertically across the bed, Lena on her stomach with her head resting down on her crossed arms, Kara on her back with one arm behind her head. The slower rhythm of the music that's now playing lulls their rapidly beating hearts.

Lena feels a little gross when strands of hair, damp with their sweat, stick to the side of her face. But then Kara’s eyes are on her and she looks at Lena like it's the first time she's made a complete mess of her bed like this. Like it’s the first time, after two hours of fucking that leaves her arms and thighs burning with blissful exertion, she isn’t fully satiated. 

Kara gives Lena a small smile before she moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Against her better judgment, Lena’s train of anxious thoughts is put in motion. Did Kara want her to leave now? Is she going to kick her out? Should she just pick up her clothes and get dressed? Should she say...thank you? Did Hallmark make cards that read ‘thanks for giving me orgasms after two years of self-induced celibacy’? 

“This needs a wash.” Kara’s standing with her hands on her hips, unbothered by the toy still fastened around them. “And so do you.” She adds with a quirk of her lips, flashing white teeth. 

Lena chuckles, running her fingers through her tousled raven hair in a futile attempt to fix it. “Tremendous pillow talk.” She’s looking around the room for the first time since they both crashed through the door, exchanging sloppy kisses and ripping clothes off of each other as if their life both depended on it. 

The room is fairly large with a couch sitting against the wall opposite the bed, a TV set facing it and a bean bag close to it, a gaming controller laying into the imprint no doubt left behind by Kara’s body.

Her eyes search for her discarded clothes, spotting her ruined underwear near the foot of the bed before Kara’s voice breaks her out of the thoughts that are equal parts anxious and self-deprecating. When she turns towards Kara, however, she finds the woman smiling and holding out her hand for her to take. 

“And so do I,” she says, the grin on her lips inviting and teasing all at once. 

Lena’s worries dissolve into thin air as she lifts a brow and pushes herself halfway up on her elbows. She tilts her head sideways, not at all pressed to hide the way her hooded eyes rake over the toned lines of Kara’s bare skin. “An offer?” 

“Do you accept?” 

“Yes,” the answer comes out of Lena’s mouth easily as she slips her hand into Kara’s, letting the woman pull her up from the bed. She hops up, aided by Kara’s hands on her backside lifting her up against her hips, Lena’s legs instinctively wrapping around her waist. 

They laugh into the kiss and Kara walks them into the corner of her dresser. She grunts and it’s far from pleasurable this time, various sports knickknacks are jostled and Lena learns that Kara is into football. 

“A little more to the left,” Lena mumbles against the soft lips. 

Kara’s laugh resounds low in her throat as she blindly feels for the door handle. “There—“ she chases Lena’s lips, “it is.” The words are mumbled into another kiss. 

“Where’s—“ Lena groans into Kara’s mouth, momentarily forgetting she was trying to formulate a thought. Pulling back from Kara’s mouth, she nudges her nose into a strong jaw. “Where’s your sister?” The question is marked with sudden worry. 

“You are thinking about Alex now?” Kara’s brow furrow as she walks them into the bathroom. Well, into the bathroom door to be more exact. A soft gasp escapes Lena’s mouth as her back makes contact with the solid wood. She arches her body into Kara, and Kara, in response, grinds her hips into Lena.

“She’s out for the night,” Kara finally answers, taking a sharp inhale against Lena’s throat, feeling her pulse jumping against her lips. 

“Expecting company?” Her fingers spread along Kara’s jaw and throat, coaxing Kara to tilt her head back so she can canto stare into cobalt eyes. A lazy smile graces her lips and Lena can’t help but return the gesture fondly. 

Kara nods, the tiled floor cold against her bare feet as they manage to cross the threshold without too much stumbling. “A very beautiful woman. Black hair, green eyes.” 

“Certain _and_ charming. I should be so lucky.” 

“I am the lucky one, Lena.” 

Kara’s softly spoken admission changes the playful nature of their banter, it shifts with a heaviness both of them are wholly unprepared to discuss. Lena can’t find her voice, and so for the second time tonight, she shows Kara what she’s feeling as she pours every unspoken word into a heated kiss.

They clean up. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them to be sober for their first time together, but you can bet y'alls thirsty asses that Kara will show her how good high sex can be. 
> 
> Anyways, Lena bangs on the first date confirmed. Fight me on this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex unknowingly creates Kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, morning, evening, wherever you are, I hope the quarantine is still treating you well. It has come to my attention that I wrote a damn romantic comedy and now that I'm finally self-aware, expect 10000% more fluff.

Morning comes too early for Lena’s liking, salvaged only by the weight of the body sprawled on top of her. Normally, Lena isn’t inclined to double as a mattress, but considering that a strong thigh is happily nestled between her legs and Kara’s softly snoring against her neck, she’s in a very forgiving mood. 

Her fingers move through the blonde hair that had been washed last night, smelling of the same fragrant pomegranate shampoo Lena had also used. She slides her hands around Kara’s shoulders and she stirs in her sleep, mumbling incoherently into Lena’s neck.   
  
She takes the time to scan the room, getting a vivid picture that Kara is a football fan considering all the posters of different players in various action shots adorning the walls and the white and red jersey hanging over her dresser, the name ‘Neres’ printed on the back. Lena guesses he plays their local team, but she knows next to nothing about sports— was never interested in them in the slightest—so she definitely does _not_ make a mental note to google 'understanding how football works'.

Waking up this way isn’t something she particularly craved for over the past two years. Her past relationships were nothing like what you’d see in the movies and Lena never possessed any sort of inclination for public displays of affection—not that she and Kara were quite there yet—but this need for closeness with another human being was never a top priority of hers. 

And oddly enough, last night during dinner, it was the only thing on her mind. This _pull_ to be closer to Kara at all times, to have some kind of physical contact with her no matter how small or insignificant; a hand on her arm or holding her gaze during a long conversation. 

It’s almost humorous really, how Lena had to travel overseas to a completely different country just to willingly hand over her heart like her mother had wanted Lena to with so many others; suitors hand-picked by Lilian herself. All of them more crooked than the next.

Kara, although brilliant and handsome with a heart of gold, isn’t someone Lilian would ever approve of. But when the blonde lifts herself up and shoots her a lazy smile, Lena remembers she doesn’t particularly care what her mother thinks.

 _“Morgen.”_ Kara’s voice is rough with sleep when she voices what Lena supposes is a morning greeting. 

“Good morning to you too.” If Kara’s surprised by the spot-on guess, she doesn’t show it. The expression on her face remains soft, cobalt eyes brimming with warmth and something Lena hopes is fondness for her. “I hope I didn’t wake you?”

“No.” Kara leans down for another kiss before she shifts away and stretches the muscles that Lena is almost certain are as pleasantly sore as hers. 

She rolls onto her stomach, reaching for the phone sitting on the side table. Lena’s not surprised to find her notification screen taken over by messages from Sam, which get less and less coherent through the night.

Lena sends a quick text back, a friendly warning that reads: ‘you better not have finished my bottle of scotch’. The second she sets the phone down it starts ringing. She answers with a disgruntled groan, knowing who would be on the other side of the line without checking the caller info displayed on the screen. 

“Good morning you floozy!” Sam greets jovially. Lena guesses she must be on her second espresso judging by the chirpy voice nearly shouting in her ear. “I hope the sex was worth leaving me to get drunk by myself in a gigantic house you rented, by the way.” There’s some chuckling on the other end, not all of it coming from Sam. 

Lena’s rolling her eyes even though she couldn’t truly be mad at Sam considering she did ditch her for sex. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” She watches Kara, who’s sitting up beside her, flip her hair out of her face with one hand while supporting herself with the other. Lena’s eyes follow the lines of the muscles there, the flexed tricep proudly on display. 

She moves onto her back and Kara’s hand finds her thigh, her thumb idly moving atop the bed sheet covering Lena’s skin. She responds to the dazzling smile sent her way with a sly wink.

She almost forgets she’s on the phone with Sam. 

“If you take me to dinner tonight I could possibly find it in me to forgive you.” 

Lena mirrors Kara’s position, sitting up and holding the bed sheet against her chest as it's about to slide down and expose her naked body, an odd wave of self-consciousness hitting her in the light of day. “Please, you’ve already forgiven me or you wouldn’t have called.” 

“Touché, Miss Luthor.” 

Kara’s fingers are grazing the supple skin of her back and a shiver runs through her entire body. Lena shoots Kara a warning glare, but the blonde is already pushing the raven hair behind Lena’s pale shoulder and replacing her fingers with her lips. 

Lena clears her throat before she speaks, hearing a slight chuckle coming from behind her as Kara nips at her skin. Speaking isn’t a top priority right now, at least, that’s what all the blood rushing from her brain to the lower part of her abdomen is leading her to believe. “Dinner at 8?”

“It’s a date.” 

Despite herself, Lena’s inclining her head so Kara can trail her lips up to her jaw with ease. Her hand comes to rest on top of the one Kara has on her thigh. “Where are you right now? I could meet with you in thirty?” 

“No rush, babe. I’m at the shop and Alex is there so—“

“You’re at the coffee shop with Alex?” Lena lifts an eyebrow at Kara when she regretfully stops the relentless attack on Lena’s neck in favor of looking positively stunned, mouth agape. 

“My sister is at the shop?” She repeats in a low whisper, her words laced with doubt. 

“She said she had some stuff to take care of here.”

Lena takes the phone off her ear, covering the speaker with her hand while she addresses Kara in a hushed tone. “Alex told Sam she had to ‘take care of some stuff’.” Lena’s grinning when she repeats her best friend’s words, knowing exactly what Sam was up to. No good, that’s what.

Kara snorts and leans back on her hands. “The only time she has to be there is when she brings in our stock.”

“What’s that? I think you’re breaking up.” Lena rolls her eyes when Sam makes obvious crackling noises with her mouth. “Have fun, remember to take breaks and hydrate, loveyoubye!” Sam rushes the words out before the line goes dead. 

“Well, that was...interesting,” Lena chuckles and when she slides her hand through her hair she finds it’s distinctively lacking in knots. 

Kara’s still pondering the matter silently, Lena notices; her brow is furrowed and there’s a small smile playing on the corner of her lips. “My sister never goes to the shop. _Almost_ never, and usually, I’m there.”

“It seems she may have found a reason to visit.” Lena’s sliding herself into Kara’s lap before she stops herself, not that she would have, and Kara doesn’t seem to mind if Lena takes into account the large hands sliding down her sides and resting on her hips. 

“I guess so,” Kara leans forward with Lena in her lap to keep her balance. She tilts her chin up when Lena tips her head back, licking her lips in anticipation. “How hungry are you in the morning?”

Lena brings her arms over the muscular shoulders that deserve a massage after last night, clasping her hands together behind Kara’s back. “It usually depends on the meal offered.” Her finger traces Kara’s jawline before going over the lips that explored every inch of her body last night. 

“Tell me what you want,” Kara counters easily, her voice thick with desire.

Lena’s smirking, her confidence spurred by the way Kara is clearly affected by the subtle and teasing roll of her hips. “Tall, blonde, blue eyes.” She moves her head back every time Kara tries to catch her lips between hers and they’re both laughing at every failed attempt. 

“So _now_ I’m tall enough?” Kara teases, flashing white teeth with a wide grin. 

“Just barely.”

“It’s good to know that you’re not hard to please.” Kara flashes her a smile with just enough smugness to stop Lena’s heart. 

Lena would be slightly hurt by that jab if she wasn’t thoroughly enjoying the rhythm of their banter like a beautiful melody being played with practiced ease. And besides, she’s half-wrong. Or is it, half-right? Lena may have seemed easy to please but that was only because Kara is easily the best lover she’s ever had. Regardless of that fact, Lena indulges Kara’s self-deprecating joke. “I’m extremely easy. You should know.”

“I think I would need a refresh? To be sure.”

“Reminder,” Lena supplies as she begins to kiss her way down Kara’s jaw, purposely avoiding her lips and going down the column of her neck. 

Kara hums in agreement, which soon turns into a groan when Lena starts sucking on the sensitive skin near her pulse. 

Lena goes back on her previous thought and decides that morning hasn’t come soon enough.

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Lena and Kara fall into a semi-domestic routine of going to bed together and waking tangled up. She didn’t intend to stay there every night, but she didn’t want to leave Kara and sleep in an empty bed either. The choice came easily. 

Lena had become everything she thought she was not. A cuddler, a little dependent on her recent lover’s affection and not at all ashamed by kissing with tongue in front of others. Even when those _others_ are none other than Sam and Alex making gagging noises like children. Lena forgets they’re not alone the moment Kara’s lips find hers, and who could blame her?

Before long, Sam is offered the guest bedroom at the Danvers loft, or so both she and Kara thought, until one evening Lena quickly dresses in one of Kara’s t-shirts to avoid making a naked trip to the bathroom, again, and bumps into Sam who is, like Lena, dressed in a shirt she’s never seen her best friend wear before. 

Realization dawns on her as swiftly as a punch to the jaw, the guilty look on Sam’s face unmistakable. “I can’t believe you!” Lena whispers-yells.

“I was going to tell you!” Sam pleads.

“We’re living in the same apartment! How dare you keep this from me?!” Lena’s crossing her arms over her chest, walking forward until Sam is trapped between her body and the wall behind. 

“It just happened?” She offers weakly, though it comes out as a question as if Sam is asking Lena permission to believe the blatant lie. Her voice is unsure and Lena can tell. 

“Try again,” Lena hisses.

“I didn’t want to make it weird,” Sam sighs and Lena’s eyes soften slightly. She wasn’t truly mad, just hurt about being kept out of the loop when Sam would usually send Lena a text or even call her _immediately_ after she got laid. Something is amiss, and Lena is going to get at the bottom of it. “We’re both staying here now and we’re basically trading living arrangements for sex.”

“That is _not_ what we’re doing, Sam.”

“What exactly _are_ we doing?”

They’re interrupted by the sound of Kara’s footsteps approaching them and her raspy, sleep roughened voice carrying out into the hallway they’re both standing in. Lena never wants to finish the conversation that was almost started, though she knows Sam is most likely going to corner her the moment they’re alone.

Truthfully, Lena wasn’t sure what she’s doing either. Every day she’s becoming more used to everything; the city, the culture, Kara, and Alex, and it scared her. It terrified her that she had absolutely no control over the way her heart tumbles in her chest when she opens her eyes first thing in the morning and she’s greeted by ocean blue. 

Kara would make breakfast and kiss her before she leaves to work for a few hours, an ‘act of presence by the owner’, she would say. Lena would often do their laundry, fold Kara’s clothes and organize her drawers instead of catching up on work emails—Sam’s satisfied Lena is actually not putting work first over everything in her life, and Kara is pleased to wear matching socks for once. 

And every day, every minute detail and comfortable interactions are adding up to this giant sign, like a red light flashing above her head. That her stay in this country is beginning to feel like a home more than a temporary place of residence for the summer. Lena knows Sam feels it too, and they’ve never talked about their return flight home which had been purchased months in advance even before the trip. 

Neither of them ever brought it up, and Lena’s certainly not going to give her anxiety and negative thoughts any legs to stand on when, for the first time in a really long time, she’s truly happy. 

“Whispering in the dark?” Kara teases, leaning against the opposite wall dressed in the grey sweat pants and white t-shirt Lena had so carefully folded this morning. 

“We’re devising a plan to murder you and your sister to steal your fortune,” Sam replies drily.

Kara laughs, sliding both hands in her pockets. “Don’t tell Alex that.” 

Lena lifts a curious brow at the comment. “What do you mean?”

Alex joins them, squinting like she isn’t sure if she’s hallucinating or if the three women are actually standing in the middle of the hallway whispering to each other in the middle of the night. “What are you all doing standing in the dark whispering like creeps?”

“They are telling me about their plan to rob us,” Kara explains with a quick lift of her shoulders.

Alex slumps back against the wall next to her sister, arms folded across her chest. “That’s why they keep the _other_ house but still sleep here.” 

Kara nods along. “Like a secret...base, right?” She cocks her head sideways when she eyes the pair, a grin playing on her lips.

“Looks like we’ve been made.” Lena sighs dramatically, her gaze falling onto Sam’s expressionless face. 

“I guess we have to come clean then,” Sam turns her dramatically pitiful look towards the two sisters. “We also planted like a bunch of cameras all over this apartment.”

“Even the bedrooms?” Alex inquires, along with a clearly suggestive bounce of her eyebrows aimed at Sam.

Lena and Kara both make a face as their eyes lock, their noses turned up in disgust.

“I need a reminder of the good times once we go back home.” Is the comment that Sam shoots back and Kara gags audibly, cutting the tension that they could have lingered on if they wanted too. Lena lets herself be dragged away in the direction of Kara’s room.

“If I hear anything, I _will_ murder both of you and hide the bodies. Sam will help.” Alex warns at their retreating forms, her threat not particularly poignant considering she throws it out at least thirty times a day. 

“Some things are just out of my control, Alex.” 

Lena falls onto Kara’s bed in a puddle of laughter when a shoe used as a make-shift missile narrowly misses Kara’s head and impacts with the door frame just as she closes the door behind them.

After that, no one mentions the quickly approaching date that marks the end of Lena and Sam’s vacation. The next day Lena cancels the reservation to the house and pays the penalty in exchange for Sam paying her coffees for the rest of the trip. 

* * *

Kara is practically laying down on the couch, only supported by her elbow, next to Sam, who’s equally slumped over; controllers in their hands and half-glazed eyes focused on the TV. 

Kara manages to get herself shot in the game a few times as she gets distracted by Lena, who’s sitting on the loft’s balcony, a book in her hand, a lit joint in the other, and a pair of black-rimmed glasses over her eyes. Her legs are curled under her, clad in Kara’s joggers and an L-Corp hoodie, her hair up in a disheveled bun; it’s easily the most beautiful sight Kara has ever had the privilege to set her eyes upon. 

The moon’s pale glow casts heavy shadows that highlight the prominent features of Lena’s face and Kara’s thoughts delve into the hopelessly romantic when she scans the soft and relaxed lines etched there; a far cry from the ball of nerves she met at the shop all those weeks ago. 

Lena told her one night when they were laying in bed how weed quieted her mind. No doubting or constant second-guessing, it was just her and whatever she was focused on at the moment. And right now, all of her attention is solely divided between the book currently in her hand and the joint held in her two fingers.

 _“Kara, stop whatever you’re doing! Are the girls home?”_ Kara hears Alex yelling in their native tongue as soon as she crosses the front door. She rolls her eyes, the answer to her sister’s question is laying on the mat next to the door in the form of two extra pairs of shoes. 

_“Living room!”_ Kara shouts back.

“I need some help on B flag, slacker,” Sam complains after she gets taken out by a player who had snuck up behind her.

“I’m out of grenades and I can’t see them from that angle.” Kara did not utter any protest when Sam started sleeping over at the loft. She was excited to gain a gaming buddy. 

“Just come down here,” Sam demands.

But alas, Kara is in no mood to comply. “That is a risk I will not take.”

“No soldier left behind!” Sam reminds Kara of this very important rule, but only gets an irritating laugh in return. A laugh that means to say ‘tough shit’.

“You can do it. I believe in you,” Kara taunts, even going as far as patting Sam’s head in the condescending manner that triggers her to punch Kara in her stupid, perfectly muscular thigh. 

“Alex, can you please tell your sister she’s a pussy.” Sam pleads the moment the older Danvers enters the living room. 

Alex doesn’t want to groom anyone’s gaming ego, but then again, Sam is asking so nicely. “Kara, you’re a pussy.” And she isn't going to miss an opportunity to annoy her sister. “Put the game on pause, what I have to show you... _You’ll completely lose your mind._ ” Alex switches to Dutch when she can’t find the correct words to express the excitement she feels. 

Kara remains steadfast in her confidence, unstartled by the blatant team kill of Alex taking Sam’s side without a second thought. It hurt, but not as much as hearing her sister ask them to pause an online game, rendering the rest of her sentence obsolete. “Did you just ask us to pause an online game?” 

Alex ruffles Kara’s golden hair and proceeds to wrap her arm loosely around Kara’s neck. “Whatever. Close it then.”

“I’m about to beat my kill record,” Kara, albeit her prior reservations, throws her controller aside in lieu of grasping her sister’s forearm and shoulder, fisting the material of her shirt in her hands in an attempt to pull Alex over the back of the couch. 

“Because you’re camping, you coward!” Sam completely ignores Kara’s pleading look and decides to focus on the game rather than helping her teammate deal with Alex.

“I was _defending_ the flag!” Kara struggles but eventually manages to pull Alex half over the couch just as Lena’s walking back inside, her glasses pushed down her nose and a furious set to her eyebrows. Everyone stops moving.

“Does anyone care to explain the reason why you’re all needlessly yelling like banshees?”

“Banshee?” Kara cocks her head with little room to maneuver, still trapped in Alex’s chokehold. The question that is paired with the adorably confused frown on her face works like a charm, as intended, blowing past Lena’s defenses. She relaxes, somewhat.

All is fair in love and war.

Alex is fixing her hair and her shirt once she lets go of her sister, eyes fixed on Lena. “Can you tell these two idiots to close their game? They listen to you,” she asks Lena before she’s completely disarmed by her sister and refuses to yell at them.

Lena agrees, knowing she’s skirting something dangerous as she unplugs the power cord at the back of the console in a shameless act of treason. Both Kara and Sam chase Lena around the loft, her punishment: a tickle attack. Eventually, Alex takes pity on her and breaks it up, pulling Lena out from under Kara's brawny body and Sam’s lanky form.

After peace treaties are signed by way of precarious handshakes and death glares, they all gather around the kitchen island as Alex places a single joint in the middle of the wooden tabletop. 

Alex starts speaking in Dutch and Kara follows suit, unaware. 

“ _You know that new strain I’ve been working on tirelessly for the past months? I think it’s finally ready.”_

Kara leans forward, narrowing her eyes at the joint, staring at it as if it’s alien and she could somehow manifest powers that would allow her to peer through the white paper it’s rolled in. _“You think?”_

 _“I know, Kara. I know.”_ Alex nods, her eyes wide with excitement and her smile proud.

Kara feels Lena watching her, both unaware and curious about the discussion happening right in front of her. “Alex wants to poison us.” 

“Ignore my sister.” Alex rolls her eyes and picks up the joint. “Weed makes her very paranoid.”

“Your weed makes me paranoid,” Kara counters with a scoff.

“Just shut up and take the grass, Kara!” Alex raises her voice, presenting the perfectly rolled joint to Kara like an offering.

Kara takes it with distrustful blue eyes, watching her sister running around like a madwoman closing all the lights in the loft and casting the room in darkness; the only light source coming from the moonlight peering in through the balcony doors. “What are you doing?”

“Smoke it,” Alex coaxes, appearing behind Kara. She laughs when her sister jumps at the sound and closeness of her voice. “Smoke the damn grass.”

With a resigned sigh, Kara plops the joint into her mouth and feels her pockets for her lighter, which she can’t seem to find.

“Oh, here.” Lena fishes the lighter Kara’s looking for out of her hoodie’s pocket. “I have it,” she adds, flicking the spark wheel with her thumb.

Light surges from the lighter and illuminates Lena’s face. Kara is immediately drowning in bright emeralds reflecting the yellow and red flame licking the tip of the joint and burning away the thin paper. 

When Kara inhales, the burning herb glows a bright green to everyone’s bewilderment, except for the mastermind behind it. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Alex makes no effort to hide the self-satisfied grin on her face. 

“It’s safe to smoke, right?” Kara asks, her voice strained from holding in the smoke. 

“I’ve been testing it for weeks. It’s safe,” Alex reassures confidently.

“Do you have a name for it yet?” Kara is already thinking of all the ways they could market this new strain—if this isn’t all part of Alex’s grand plan to poison her and take over the business. It’s smooth, the smell isn’t overpowering, but as soon as she blows it out the burning in her throat is far from tame and more along the lines of scorching.

“Kryptonite.”

 _Of course._ Kara snorts. “Nerd,” she teases in between deep coughs, throat irritated by the smoke.

“Are you going to share, Supergirl?” Sam asks, impatience lacing her words.

“If I was Supergirl, I wouldn’t smoke Kryptonite,” Kara answers as though everyone should know the lore behind Kryptonians and what their weaknesses are. 

“Who’s the nerd now?” Alex quips.

“Still you, _zus_.”

They finish one joint, then two, then three, and it turns out that Kryptonite not only makes every other munchies experience they've ever had pale in comparison, but it also makes standing upright a difficult task. 

They end up sprawled on the large section in the living room, Sam half-melted into the longest part of the couch with Alex’s head in her lap. Lena is sitting in the corner with her arm resting on the back of the couch, Kara is laying into her side and slouched down; they both have their feet up on the oak coffee table. 

Halfway through watching Lena’s shirt ride up her stomach and wondering how she would react if Kara were to run her tongue along the exposed skin, an idea pops into her head. An idea she whispers into Lena’s ear. 

_“I really want to show you what high sex is like."_ Kara is wholly unaware she’s not voicing her thoughts in English. 

“You're speaking Dutch,” Lena points out with a throaty laugh. 

Kara loses her train of thoughts, her eyes tracking the way Lena’s dimples appear around the sharpness of her cheekbones when she laughs. “Oh, sorry,” she answers, distracted and unashamed.

“What did you say?” Lena prompts with no urgency.

“I’ll show you instead.” Kara is reminded of their first kiss and the way Lena had whispered similar words to her. It had scorched her body as if she was the personification of Icarus, no different than what she’s feeling now; the unprecedented need to revolve around Lena’s orbit, to inch closer until she becomes the flame that burns. 

“Lead the way.” Lena answers and soon finds herself swooped up into two strong arms and carried bridal style across the apartment, unbeknownst that her amusement causes Kara’s heart to jump for joy inside her chest. And soon, it’ll be jumping for an entirely different reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a camper confirmed.
> 
> I have to give credit to naming the new strain Kryptonite to afknows on Tumblr, they popped that idea in my head and I ran wild with it. 
> 
> Final product brought to you by @hedahearteyess, proofing this so your eyes wouldn't have to see all the typos I inevitably miss, and for helping me with Dutch specific culture and language details. My heart are belong to you. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK have this fluff, just take it off my hands!

Lena wakes with a start, disoriented until her eyes are fully open, and the sleep fog lifts. Was it night or early morning? Lena isn’t sure until she notices how very naked she is under the covers that Kara had covered them with after she dozed off.

_I passed out during sex._

_We had high sex, and I passed out._

Lena’s turning on her back, throwing her arm over her eyes as if to hide her embarrassment even though the room is cast mostly in darkness. She lifts her head, suddenly, when she feels the distinctive lack of a human furnace beside her. 

As if on cue, a shiver runs through her as she pats the area to her left—Kara’s preferred side of the bed—and finds that it’s both cold and empty. Lena pushes herself up on her elbows, finding Kara leaning against the window, engrossed with whatever game she’s playing on her phone. 

“Come back to bed.” Lena’s voice is scratchy, irritated by many things—sleep being the least of those. She frowns, even going as far as pouting a little. Lena has no shame, she admits, when it comes to needing her cuddling partner to sleep.

Kara lifts her head, closing the application with the swipe of her thumb on the screen. “Hey, you’re alive.”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Lena chuckles with a twinge of sarcasm.

“Are you apologizing for falling asleep or for not being dead?” Kara tilts her head in the adorable way that never fails to make Lena’s heart flutter, pushing off of the wall and walking towards the bed. 

Lena tracks her movements as Kara places her phone face down on the nightstand as she approaches the bed. 

“Yes,” she replies with a lazy grin. The bed dips down when Kara clambers on top of her, Lena tilts her head back in time with the press of Kara’s lips to hers. 

Lena remembers exactly how the material of Kara’s shirt felt as it brushed against her skin when Kara had pushed herself against Lena’s back; it set her on fire, the body high Kryptonite provided made every single nerve ending in her body hyper-aware of everything. Kara’s breath tickling the back of her neck when she was slowly tugging her hoodie upwards had sent a shiver all through her body. 

Then Kara had moved in front of her, the slow drag of the back of her knuckles down Lena’s stomach would have been treacherously painful if it hadn’t been absolutely euphoric. 

Kara had dropped to her knees, dragging Lena’s pants along with her. Kara leisurely trailed kisses on her thighs, the outline of her lips leaving an invisible mark that caused Lena’s skin to tingle long after they were gone. 

Soon after, Lena had felt herself sink into the mattress, Kara’s large hands splayed on her knees gently coaxing her legs apart. The moment Kara’s tongue made contact with her wet center, she felt it _everywhere_ , from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. Lena was on the verge of orgasm the moment Kara entered her, building up slowly like the most beautiful form of torture that eventually erupted into the most intense form of pleasure Lena’s ever felt.

Blood roared in her ears and the sensation was almost too much. Kara lifted up her head and Lena had seen her lips move, but she couldn’t hear anything. So, she nodded her head and arched her back off the bed when Kara’s mouth covered her sensitive and still quivering flesh.

Sometime between the fourth and fifth round, Lena’s eyes fluttered close, the ghost of Kara’s lips brushing against her forehead was the last thing she felt before she succumbed to sleep. 

The memory fades when she curls her body around Kara’s strong back, nose pressed against the back of her neck, and falls asleep with a smile on her lips as she thinks of all the ways she’ll return the favor come morning. 

* * *

They get ready to launch Alex’s new strain, Kryptonite. Sam lends Kara a hand with the budget and Lena fears her CFO’s loyalties, but she’s too busy photoshopping a weed leaf on a supergirl logo to print on t-shirts and other apparel to really care. 

They get everything done in a week despite the sisters’ need to remind them at least twelve times that they don’t _have_ to help, that they shouldn’t have to work while on vacation. Lena and Sam, both exasperated, would answer that they _wanted_ to help, promptly ending the conversation. 

On the Saturday of that same week, they close the shop to prepare for an evening release of the new strain, marketing at its finest. They stick large posters in the window of the front door that ask any passerby ‘what’s your Kryptonite?’ in a comically large and obnoxiously neon font. It’s Lena’s idea. The slogan, not the font.

Nia prepares candies in the shape of green crystals containing 10 milligrams of THC, the red ones being infused with a whopping 50 for those who want to feel like they can actually shoot lasers out of their eyes. They call those people the Space Rangers, Lena learns. A fitting name to be sure. 

Kara’s leaning against the counter, proudly wearing the white t-shirt with the blade and green Kryptonian symbol superposed by a green weed leaf, sleeves rolled up. Lena’s standing in front of her on the other side of the counter, wondering what could possibly be the reason Kara hates sleeves so much she has to compulsively roll them no matter how short they are.

Lena’s wearing the tank top version, the new apparel that Alex is now hanging up around the coffee shop to sell along with their usual line of merchandise. It’s untucked over dark skinny jeans she stole from Kara's wardrobe when getting dressed this morning.

“It’s going to be a long night,” Kara says, sliding forward even further, arms crossed over the white pearly surface.

Lena takes it for what it is: an out. Kara’s giving her one last chance to back out as if they were going to rob a bank or hide a body somewhere. Lena’s not entirely sure she wouldn’t do any of those things at this point. Who could resist the Danvers charm? Even Sam, who is usually immune to these sorts of things, has been easily seduced by whiskey-brown eyes, a worn leather jacket, and ripped jeans. And who could blame her?

“I’m tougher than I look.” She shifts forward until she’s comfortably within Kara’s orbit, heady with the gentle smell of her perfume. Kara’s giving her that lazy smile of hers, searching for Lena’s eyes but she averts them, teasingly running her fingers along the hem of the sleeve rolled up halfway up Kara’s bicep. 

“You don’t—”

Her fingers still as she stares up into blue eyes sharply. “I swear if you’re about to tell me for the millionth time that you ‘don’t need help’ and that ‘you’ll be fine’, I will drown you in the canals.” Lena deepens her voice in an attempt to mimic Kara’s raspy tone.

“I don’t sound like that,” Kara defends with an indignant huff and puffs out her chest a little. Lena purses her lips in a thin line to prevent a smile from breaking out. Kara’s English has improved a lot in the past month, it comes out much smoother and confident. 

Lena sighs a sad little sigh and cups Kara’s cheek with her hand. “What am I going to do with you?” The question is left unanswered, both women content in simply standing there and staring into each other’s eyes like love-struck fools. 

“Get to work then,” Kara pulls back, effectively breaking the contact and the spell Lena put her under. She twists the black cap around so that the brim is at the back of her head. “Behind the counter, with me,” Kara nods.

“With pleasure,” Lena takes a moment to rid her thoughts of pinning Kara against the counter as she smoothes the shirt that is distinctly lacking any wrinkles, and finally joins Kara behind the counter 

She angles her head towards Kara as she speaks: “Taking people’s money is my specialty,” Lena drawls out with a teasing wink.

Kara laughs and definitely doesn’t discreetly palm Lena’s ass as she walks by her. 

“Alex, they’re touching!” Sam shouts over her shoulder as she emerges from behind the noisy beads that serve as a door, a box of shirts in her arms.

“YOU'RE IN VIOLATION OF THE RULES!” Alex yells from the kitchen that’s now serving as a dumping ground for empty cardboard boxes. Nia complains about it—she’s very vocal. 

The 'rules' are really just a vague list of guidelines, tyrannical opposition to Lena and Kara's public display of affection. One small peck would turn into a few kisses, and then maybe someone's tongue would end up in the other's mouth and the groping would start. Alex made it clear that if she heard any sort of noises they would be promptly thrown in horny jail (Kara's room). 

“Traitor,” Lena murmurs under her breath. Narrowed eyes follow Sam’s form conspiratorially. 

Kara lifts her hands up, feigning innocence as Alex eyes them from behind the dangling beads; it’s creepy and ominous in every single way. 

Lena does her best to keep a respectable distance between her and Kara lest she succumbs to her desires and embarrasses herself in public once customers start filling in. 

Hours later, after serving countless people who Lena couldn’t communicate with apart from the ‘thank you’ and ‘have a good day’ Kara had taught her, Alex and Sam tag in and relieve her and Kara from their duties. They have a much-needed break to rest their feet in one of the booths. 

They’re sitting close, shoulders and thighs touching, enjoying each other’s presence is taking precedence over conversation and it’s absolutely perfect until a woman named Lucy rudely interrupts them to openly flirt with Kara.

Lena has never heard a laugh so loud and so obnoxious in her entire life. Perhaps her opinion is biased because of how careless she is about personal space and boundaries. They know each other, that much is clear. 

Kara is trying to recoil away from the insistent hands but there’s a limited amount of space in the booth where Kara can scoot back with Lena sitting next to her. They’re practically squeezed together and Kara even rests her arm over the back of the booth, but to no avail. Lucy’s hands are like heat-seeking tentacles, suckers latching onto Kara like suction cups. 

Lena Luthor is not particularly violent, but when Lucy has the nerve to drag her hand across Kara’s upper chest, she starts imagining a few creative ways she could dispose of her body. She thinks of using a wood chipper and though it’s a classic, she decides it’s too mobster-chic for her. 

She wants to go for the _other_ classic move of introducing herself as Kara’s girlfriend and bringing home the point that she’s not interested, but as Lena’s not that eloquent or fluent in Dutch (though Kara has been teaching her a few sentences), she chooses the next best option: action. 

She fists the front of Kara’s shirt and brings their mouths together in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses that are usually only reserved for the bedroom. She tongues Kara’s mouth and it’s borderline pornographic but she doesn’t care. Kara’s shocked at first, barely moving, but she recovers quite handsomely and eventually forgets they’re in a room full of _customers_ and participates. 

When Lena breaks the kiss, the woman’s gone and there’s a tightness in her chest; all she wants to do is yell at Kara like this was entirely her fault. But moments later, her anger subsides and all that’s left is a very palpable and very uncomfortable tension between the two as Kara tries to get Lena to talk to her but Lena does her best to pretend that it was nothing, even though she feels incredibly foolish. 

Kara isn't some prize to be won—where did this possessive attitude even come from?

Lena regrettably understands what people mean when they say that love makes you do crazy things. She wishes she didn’t, because it’s causing her to overthink everything instead of explaining herself as a put-together adult would. She chooses to avoid Kara for the rest of the evening, even if it means leaving the woman wondering what she did wrong. 

Lena catches Sam mouthing ‘what the fuck’ to her on several occasions throughout the rest of the evening. Lena simply shrugs in response every time as if she had no idea what Sam was alluding to. 

Hours later, Lena finds herself in the courtyard as Kara locks the doors behind the last customer. She wraps her arms around herself and she’s almost convinced it’s to keep what little warmth her body has. It’s nearly three in the morning, and without the sun, the air is uncomfortably cooling.

Lena Luthor does not act or has ever acted like a jealous girlfriend—ridiculous she should even think to label their relationship with something so concrete when she knows damn well there’s nothing permanent about it.

She hates that she thinks about it, that it plagues her thoughts whenever she’s alone to contemplate what she’ll feel once the day of her departure comes. It’s unnerving and she dreads it. So much, in fact, that she’s thought about asking Sam to extend the trip a few times; though every single time, she chickens out. 

She doesn’t want to be questioned by her best friend, because she’d know. She’d know that Lena may be more than just physically attracted to Kara and she wasn’t quite ready to have that conversation yet. 

Staying would prove to be difficult, not because of her family—Lex is the only one she would miss if Sam would also decide to stay—but because she owns a billion-dollar company on another continent.

Lena is the CEO, and Sam is her CFO. That makes them indispensable to the growth and well-being of the company, right? Of course, she could drop the proverbial key on Lex’s doorstep and ask him to take over. Lilian would absolutely hate it, which is why Lena seriously considers the idea. 

But, what if Kara doesn’t feel the same way? What if it’s all just a summer fling to her and nothing serious? 

To Lena, it was never just a summer fling. From the start, Lena knew that it was going to quickly develop into something more, and she wasn’t strong enough to prevent it from flourishing. She let Kara past her defenses, she let her touch her heart in ways nobody ever has, and now she’s left feeling more empty than she ever was.

But then, Kara takes the empty seat next to her on the garden bench, the worn cushions dipping down with her weight, and wordlessly throws her arm over her shoulder like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Lena feels full again when cobalt eyes pierce into hers like Kara understands exactly what conflicting emotions are swirling in her head. 

Truthfully, Lena’s tired of fighting with herself. She wants to say exactly what she feels but every time she tries, the words die in her throat before they can even reach her lips. 

But then, Kara speaks to her in a voice that’s deep and earnest and Lena‘s worries are momentarily muted. “What is going on with you?” 

Lena makes the mistake of answering with the same vulnerability. “I don’t want to have to say goodbye to you in two months.”

“You don't have to.” Kara’s answer is simple, so easy. But it wasn’t. 

She’s uttering these words like everything that comes along with them isn’t marked with hard decisions and compromises. Lena desperately wants to make a joke about stuffing Kara in her suitcase, but she keeps that to herself, for now

“You’re someone I could fall in love with, Kara Danvers.” The word finally slips past her tightly guarded heart. She said it, aloud. This is real now, and there’s no going back. 

Kara’s arm moves around her waist, pulling Lena firmly but gently against her. And again, Lena almost convinces herself it’s for warmth and not comfort. 

“What are you asking me?” Lena’s not sure she needs an answer, but she wants to hear it come from Kara’s lips.

Sam and Alex choose this exact moment, the worst moment, to enter the courtyard and prevent whatever words hang on Kara’s parted lips from spilling out. Lena buries her face into Kara’s shoulder, taking a deep breath and letting the familiar smell of her laundry detergent to calm her.

“If you two homos are done lovingly gazing into each other’s eyes, I’d like to go home and sleep.”

 _I’m going to kill her,_ Lena muses silently. 

Home. A simple word, sure, but a meaningful one nonetheless. When Kara takes Lena’s hand to pull her up and twines their fingers together and they start walking towards the parked car two blocks down from the shop, all four of them falling into comfortable banter, Lena begins to understand the meaning of the word.

Breakfast next morning is marked by a lack of conversation; Lena is engrossed in her book while Kara shovels food into her mouth at the speed of light, so nothing seems quite out of the ordinary. From the outside anyway.

When they got home last night, Kara made love to her. Lena knew this for several reasons. The first reason was how slowly they undressed each other, unlike their previous encounters where they couldn’t rip off their clothes fast enough. The second was the unhurried movements of Kara’s hands as they caressed and explored her body. The third, and possibly the most telling, was the way Kara never broke eye contact.

Then, Kara had whispered something to her in Dutch, and Lena knew better than to ask what it meant. She could decipher it on her own, she _is_ a certified genius after all, but acknowledging that Kara feels the same way would have been overwhelming; she needed a moment to analyze the sea of unprocessed thoughts and emotions.

She’s not much further in her analysis than she was last night when Kara’s head was buried between her legs.

“Mornin’ cheater,” Sam greets. Lena and Kara both frown at the comment.

Before Lena has time to ask what Sam meant, she slides her cellphone on the counter between the pair. The web browser is open on a page, a news article by CatCo media. It’s titled 'Lena Luthor Caught in a Scandalous Summer Vacation Love Affair?’

Lena snorts, _typical CatCo clickbait article._

“James sent me the link this morning, or I guess it’s afternoon for them. Someone snapped a picture of you and your _not girlfriend_.” (Lena rolls her eyes). “And it made the tabloids. Congrats Kara,” Sam pats her shoulder and rests her arm on top of Kara’s head, seated at the perfect height on the barstool for Sam to do so.

She ignores the glare she receives in return, taking advantage of the fact that Kara is not going to stop eating to yell at her. “You’re a celebrity now. It’s nice to know I’m not the focus of these crazy articles anymore,” she moves behind Lena, wrapping her arms around her shoulders loosely. “But I’m incredibly heartbroken.” Sam pouts and steals a piece of bacon from Lena’s plate. “I will accept chocolate as payment for emotional damages.” 

“I never agreed on early payments. Don’t touch my fucking bacon, Arias,” Lena shields her plate and Kara glances at her with a proud smile while she chews her food, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk. She’s nodding her head at Lena as if to say ‘see, you get it now’. 

Sam blows out an annoyed breath. “Our break up doesn’t have to be hostile, babe.” 

Lena rolls her eyes but cracks a smile despite herself. She rests her hand on Kara’s arm when she spins on the stool to face her. “I’m sorry about this, you really shouldn’t have to deal with annoying reporters because of me.” 

Lena can’t help but wonder who could have possibly recognized her so far from home, but she’s much more interested in making sure Kara isn’t troubled by finding herself printed all over American papers.

Kara shrugs, in that usually nonchalant way Lena is sure she’d use even if something did actually bother her. “It’s not your fault and I don’t mind.” 

“It might be good publicity for the shop,” Alex says between a yawn, stretching her arms above her head as she enters the kitchen dressed in a hoodie and shorts she hand-picked from the large selection laying on the floor of her bedroom. 

“Do they talk about how tall and muscular I am?” Kara demands with a curious lift of her brow. 

Lena lets out a loud laugh, surprised by the sudden show of vanity. “I never thought you were actually aware of how beautifully sculpted you are.”

“I’m aware of everything, Lena,” Kara shoots with a sly wink.

Alex, with their back to them, gags while pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Gross, I just woke up. Keep the flirting to a minimum.”

Sam picks up her phone and clears her throat as she reads the article aloud: “‘Lena Luthor was spotted cozying up next to a local Dutch woman, our sources say, late last night at a Coffee shop and marijuana dispensary. Some speculate that L-Corp might expand its medical technologies to delve into the underworld of marijuana. Who wouldn’t want to capitalize on an industry that has been doing so well in countries and states where it’s been decriminalized? One thing is sure, known girlfriend and CFO of the company, Samantha Aria, should be none too pleased with the news’.”

Lena laughs, it’s humorless and dry. “Oh good, I was terrified they were going to make me out to be a money-hungry shark _and_ a tramp.” 

“Tramp?” Alex asks as she turns around and rests her coffee cup on the counter, both of her hands clasped around it.

“One of the many lovely words in the English language that’s used to describe a promiscuous woman,” Lena supplies, her answer satisfactory judging by the nods she receives. 

Lena’s phone starts to buzz, face up next to her elbow. _Lilian must have seen it too._

“Your mother’s calling.” Sam points out, her hand rubbing between Alex’s shoulder blades before resting somewhere in the middle of her back. 

“How fitting,” Lena deadpans. “Send it to voicemail please, I’m busy.” ‘Busy’, in this case, meaning she didn’t want to ruin her good mood by hearing Lilian imploring her to ‘be more careful about how you act in public, Lena’.

“Anything for my adulterous girlfriend,” Sam announces cheerfully, her index finger hitting the ‘ignore call’ prompt on the screen. 

Lena lifts her shoulders, unbothered by the supposed affair. “You should have treated me better,” she says around a piece of bacon. 

* * *

It takes two full weeks for them to talk about that night at the shop. Lena’s sitting on the edge of the bed, the bedsheets around her, her phone in her hand. 

She’s quickly sifting through her emails to make sure nothing catastrophic had happened during her absence. Lena’s pleased to see no one died and that new patents are being reviewed by the board. 

That’s when Kara gently takes her phone from her hand and throws it on the bed, and in the same motion, drops down to her knees in front of her.

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” Lena has only seen someone get down on her knees in front of her once before, so that made her an expert at reading marriage proposals—she had said no and Jack broke up with her that night (a little bit of an overreaction in Lena’s humble opinion).

Kara’s brow furrows for half a second, a smile tugging the corner of her lips. “I can’t ask you to leave your company and your family.” 

_What family?_ Lena wants to ask, but she keeps that to herself. She wants to tell Kara to ask her, and as if she read Lena’s mind, she does. 

“But, I’m going to anyway because I’m selfish.”

Lena stills, her heart stutters and starts hammering against her chest. Her smug grin wiped off her face, throat bobbing as she swallows hard.

“You don’t have to answer now, but the offer is there if you want it.”

Lena leans down for a lingering kiss. The kind that doesn’t lead to anything more but it speaks volumes by itself. It says ‘I’ll think about it even if I already made up my mind’. A complex emotion to translate in a kiss. It doesn’t. 

Three days after, Lena’s working on her laptop, finalizing and signing off a few offers Sam had gone over and approved. When she lifts her head, she can see Kara standing on the balcony from the kitchen. She’s reaching behind her, moving her body and her arm in a futile attempt to scratch a spot she can’t quite reach. 

Lena still hasn’t given Kara an answer and she hasn’t pushed or pried. Kara still held her tightly at night, she still made her sandwiches with chocolate sprinkles that Lena’s become accustomed to having for breakfast. 

There wasn’t a timer attached to the request and there was no expiration date; it wasn’t an ultimatum. 

Without realizing it, Lena had closed the laptop’s lid and stepped onto the balcony and into the warm summer sun. She’s standing behind Kara, grasping the woman’s hand and replacing it with her own. 

Kara turns, joint dangling from her mouth and an amused smirk on her lips. Lena smiles at her, dragging her nails down the soft material of Kara’s tank top, finding the spot in the middle of her left shoulder blade, listening to the vague directions being uttered: ‘harder’, ‘left’, ‘right there, right there’. 

Kara’s arching her back and pushing against Lena’s hand, groaning in relief, when Lena is suddenly hit with the realization that she wants to be the one to scratch Kara’s hard to reach spots for the rest of her life.

“I don’t need to be in National City to manage L-Corp,” Lena states simply. Her hand drags down the middle of Kara’s back slowly, and she presses a gentle kiss to Kara’s shoulder, free of sleeves this time. 

The joint in Kara’s mouth drops from her lips but she swiftly catches it before it plummets to its death.

Lena replies to Kara’s offer in the most dramatic way possible, a back-scratching epiphany no less because that is the Luthor way. Amongst other things, such as shady business deals, a nack for emotional manipulation, and a thing for power suits—but we don't talk about that (Lena is only half Luthor anyway).

She did, however, love a good three-piece suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this has made me realize just how much I miss Sam fjdsfgsdhjkshgskghjkshgkjshgsdhsd.
> 
> big props to @hedahearteyess for doing an amazing job at beta'ing this ridiculousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's a big gay emo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup? I hope y'all are still survivin' and bein' safe. 
> 
> Warnings: a little bit of angst, mentions of anxiety, and depression, reflecting on family members passing and using drugs to cope with those feelings.
> 
> There's still fluffiness though!

“Why are we here? You don’t like sports. I don’t like sports.” Sam bemoans, one arm across her chest, the other holding the styrofoam cup of Americano coffee she’s slowly sipping. “We’ve never even attended a Sharks game.”

American football is entirely different. Watching men smash into each other and grunt has never been Lena’s idea of fun, but watching men and women (specifically those of the tall, handsome, and blonde variety), show off their hand-eye coordination is definitely at the top of her list of priorities. 

The Danvers sisters had invited them to pick-up games before, but they had always refused in favor of exploring the city. Today, on account of Lena being freed of the urgency of visiting everything before the summer ends, she elects that it’s reasonable to waste half a day watching the intense three-player teams go head to head. 

The teams are as follows: Alex, Kara, and Nia as their keeper (small but agile, she told them). The opposing team is composed of a brawny man that could very well play the live-action version of Superman, another man with longer hair, and much to her chagrin and embarrassment, Lucy. 

And maybe Lena learns Kara really loves football—an understatement)—so she makes an effort to learn about it. The field is gated by a tall fence, which Lena and Sam are currently leaning against to spectate. They’re close to the action, so close that Sam almost eats a faceful of ball a few times and she very nearly convinces Lena to stand behind the fence ‘put there to protect our faces’. 

But then, Kara skids to a stop and tackles the ball from the opposing team right in front of them and winks at Lena. That’s about the time Lena decides she’s willing to gamble the integrity of Sam’s bone structure.

“Think of it as a learning experience.” Lena’s wearing her sunglasses today even though it’s cloudy and might very well start to rain. It’s humid though, with sun rays peeking through the mass of grey clouds. “We’re observing Dutch culture,” she explains with an elegant flourish of her hand.

“I know what you’re observing, Luthor, and it sure as shit isn’t culture.” That much is obvious. 

Lena scoffs at the implication of Sam’s accusations even if she’s absolutely right. Rolling her eyes, she tilts her head down and gazes at her best friend over the lenses of the aviators. “Don’t act like you’re not getting anything out of this.”

It’s at that particular moment that Alex stretches and her shorts ride up her thighs while players from both teams are reconvening for a kickoff in the middle of the field after Kara’s team scores.

Sam’s attention is promptly diverted by the strong lines of muscle outlining Alex’s legs.

Lena shakes her head slowly and when she glances back towards the game she catches a pair of baby blues staring in her direction. 

Blonde hair is tied into a bun on top of her head, a bright orange jersey thrown over a long sleeve shirt, strong quads on full display under the navy shorts. Lena’s Macchiato is bitter on her tongue, but the charming grin Kara sends her compensates for its lack of sweetness. Pushing her glasses down her nose, Lena replies with a roguish wink.

Something had shifted in their relationship when Lena agreed to stay. They began to move at a slower pace, but not in a bad way. Where they were previously bound by time and a return flight looming over both of their heads, they were now completely free. 

She didn’t have the unbridled urge to try out everything at once any longer, to experience all that Kara Danvers, owner of a coffee shop, had to offer in three short months. Although, having all the time in the world came at a steep price: figuring out if she could extend her MVV and somehow immigrate with a work visa, or perhaps marriage would be the better option? A very large and complicated headache to be sure, but worth it nonetheless.

Everything Lena had done up to this point was to satisfy whatever ‘legacy’ came attached to her name. It was implied that she would go to the same boarding school Lilian went to. It was implied that she was going to take over the family company. It was implied that she would marry someone of equal social status, not for love, but to join two wealthy families together as if they were Russian oligarchs or something. 

Lena was never asked what she wanted, Lilian only implied what she had to do, and frankly, now that she’s twenty-seven years old, she was beyond tired of following orders like a mindless robot trained and programmed by the Luthors. 

What she and Kara have together, however new and completely insane, isn’t something Lena could just throw away. 

Sam and Lena are both quiet as they focus on the rest of the friendly game. Lena is actually enjoying watching the way Kara skilfully moves the ball down the field, making the other team’s defense look like complete chumps, embellishing the way she moves past the opposing team’s players. She’s fully immersed in the next play. 

Alex stops the ball by placing her foot on top of it and flicking it upwards with the tip of her work cleats and then passes it to Kara high in the air with her knee. Kara hops up, with practiced ease, and catches the ball against her chest, letting it drop to the floor. 

The opposing team’s defender, Lucy, is already in front of her blocking the path to her goal. Kara, saying something in Dutch to her friend—sounds teasing, Lena guesses from the inflection of her voice—brings her left foot that isn’t dribbling the ball toward the front, using her right to push the ball forward with the front of her shoe, then catching it with that same foot and kicking it in the opposite direction, blazing past an equal part angry and embarrassed Lucy.

Kara’s laughing, gesturing at Alex to get in position as she fakes a shot and instead, lobs a pass towards her sister. The ball arcs in the air and Alex jumps up to hit it with her head, aiming the ball towards the back of the makeshift net. 

Maybe they both dab on the goalie, maybe they don’t, but both Lena and Sam are without a doubt flustered at the display of athletics. They’re making it look incredibly easy, though Lena’s certain it takes more than a few hours of practice to land to moves with such ease. 

“Sports are good. I love sports,” Sam reasons and takes a sip of her coffee. “What is this called again?”

“It’s called ‘I’m taking you to horny jail if you don’t take your eyes off of Alex’s ass’.”

“I knew you failed marketing class, that name is not catchy and way too long.” Sam sips on her coffee noisily in the way she knows Lena absolutely hates. The way Sam stares at Lena up through her eyelashes is the picture of guilt, not that she’s trying to hide that fact. Lena simultaneously snorts and rolls her eyes under her sunglasses. 

Once the game is over, team Danvers reaching ten points first, Kara jogs towards the pair and downs her water bottle. Tendrils of golden hair fall from her bun and stick to her sweaty forehead, her cheeks are tinted with a soft pink hue that makes the cobalt in her eyes pop even more than usual. 

Kara introduces everyone then. Lena learns the tall brawny man is Kara’s cousin, Kal. That Nia’s fiancé’s nickname is Brainy, and when they get to Lucy, Sam does a horrid job of stifling her laughter even after Lena jabs her elbow into Sam’s ribs and avoids the woman’s eyes as though they could turn her to stone in an instant. 

While everyone is talking to each other, Nia translating for them, Kara decides to sneak in a kiss. The soft press of Kara’s lips to hers is short-lived as Alex squeezes her water bottle and aims the stream on Kara’s face, which by proxy also splashes onto Lena. 

Instead of Kara running after her sister this time, as was customary for her to do as part of her sibling rivalry ritual, it’s Lena who’s chasing after her. When she finally catches up with Alex and jumps on her back, Sam turns to Kara and asks:

“Should we intervene?”

Kara shoves her hands in the pockets of her shorts and lifts her shoulders in a shrug. “I want to see who wins.”

“I’ve got twenty Euros on Alex winning.” Sam extends her hand to her left, her eyes never leaving the unfolding battle.

Kara gasps in mock surprise. “Betting against your best friend?” She takes Sam’s hand in hers nonetheless. 

“Twenty on Lena.” 

They shake on it, and as usual, Kara comes out on top. 

***

They’re all sitting in the living room of the Danvers loft that evening, huddled on the couch as they watch a football game. It’s not particularly exciting, it’s just a regular-season match and it’s not as entertaining as a rivalry game, but Lena enjoys it, feeding off of Kara’s energy and everyone else in the room. 

She’s sitting on the floor, much to Kara’s insistent protests, her back against the couch with Kara’s legs on either side of her. Kara’s watching the game attentively and leans forward in anticipation of a goal when their team gains possession of the ball on the opponent’s side of the field. The hand that’s resting on Lena’s shoulder is covered with her own as she absentmindedly plays with Kara’s fingers.

There’s a collective groan around the room, Lucy, Nia, Brainy, and Kal included, as one of their attackers loses the ball and then gets fouled on a bad tackle. Lena recognizes a few very distinctive Dutch swear words that both Kara and Alex had taught her. 

Lena tips her head back until it’s resting in Kara’s lap. She lifts her arm up when their eyes meet, her hand resting at the back of Kara’s head, fingers gripping the nape of her neck lightly as she pulls her down for an awkward and somewhat heated upside-down kiss. 

She’s not Mary Jane and Kara’s not Peter Parker and this moment is far from romantic. Lena can taste the malty tang on Kara’s tongue and she hates beer, but at least the kiss helps distract Kara from the upsetting yellow card their team’s top scorer now has.

A piece of popcorn hits the side of Lena’s head, and another, and another, until they eventually have to break the kiss as it turns into a full-blown assault. 

That’s when her phone rings and without thinking about it, between laughing at Alex’s empty threats and settling down on Kara’s lap on the overcrowded couch, she answers without looking at the caller info displayed on the screen.

“Well, it’s good to know my daughter has the decency to answer my calls. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.”

Fuck.

(She was avoiding, of course, on account of not wanting to ruin her entire vacation).

The prospect of her night going to shit is very real, but then the hand that was on her hip moves under her shirt so she holds onto Kara’s shoulder a little bit tighter. 

“Hello to you too, mother.” The title is spoken with sharp bitterness, lacking any fondness. “And I’m fairly certain I texted back the word ‘no’ when you asked if I was dead or if I had been kidnapped.” Maybe she should have told her she had woken up in a bathtub missing a few organs and asking how much a Luthor liver would be worth on the black market. 

“Yes. Very informative, dear,” Lilian sighs and Lena hears some shuffling and the unmistakable sound of a glass being filled. There’s silence on the other end of the line as her mother probably takes a very large sip of scotch. It’s like she needs the numbing effects of the alcohol to have a conversation with her daughter. If we want to be technical though, it’s adopted daughter. 

“So, how is the trip going?” Lena knows better than to actually believe Lilian is interested in anything else but what the papers have been saying about her for the past week. She’ll never ask Lena anything outright, she always implies and Lena’s gotten really great at guessing.

“Don’t act as if you actually care to know,” Lena scoffs, “just tell me what it is you have to say.” So I can go back to watching sports with my girlfriend. The word sounds almost foreign to her, even if it’s simply uttered in her thoughts; a label they’ve yet to discuss. 

“Regardless of what you think of me, Lena, I do worry about you and your...choices.” Lena can almost imagine the prim posture she’s adopting: one hand curled around her glass, the other sitting on the large mahogany desk in her study, the glow of the dim lighting only making the features on her face look more severe. 

Lena stands up, exchanging the safety of Kara’s arms for the privacy of the bathroom. She catches Sam’s eyes as she walks away but and shakes her head at the clear question written in them: ‘do you need me there for emotional support?’

Once the door is closed, Lena slumps back against it with a poorly disguised sigh. She closes her eyes, already feeling the beginnings of a headache. “And what choices might you be referring to? Going on a summer-long vacation and enjoying myself as you asked me to? Taking over the family company because you told me I had to?”

“Wasn’t that what you wanted? I only helped you achieve those goals, dear.” Lena truly despised Lilian’s curt tone, how she always spoke in a condescending manner. 

“Funny you should think I have any idea what I want considering you always made the choices for me.” It’s a miracle she’s even able to choose her own clothes, not that Lilian doesn’t exaggerate eye rolls every time Lena dresses in ripped jeans and faded metal band shirts on casual days.

“Everything I ever did was for your own good. If not for me and your brother, you wouldn’t be where you are today.” There it is, the inevitable drop of her brother’s name in a conversation he’s not even a part of. It’s like word vomit coming from Lilian’s mouth, she always had to interject him in every conversation either as a point of comparison between the two siblings or to gush about his accomplishments. 

“If not for me rebuilding the company, we’d have nothing,” Lena replies through gritted teeth. “CatCo would still write articles about how we’re the new mobsters of National City.”

There’s a scoff and then silence. “You always were an impudent child. I like to think you received that trait from your father.”

Bringing up Lionel never fails to send Lena into a fit of rage and this time is no different. “Don’t you dare talk to me about my father.” She bites back the ‘you rotted jack-o-lantern’ but just barely.

“Regardless, it’s a little too late to be talking about him, don’t you think, Lena?”

She hated how Lilian spoke her name, using it to manipulate or sway her this way or that way as if Lena could simply forget about her biological father after his passing—Lilian was always an insensitive bitch. 

She lets her head fall back against the door, but instead of hard wood, the back of her head sinks into plush bath towels hanging there. She almost wanted to feel the pain. “It’s baffling how people fall for your grieving widow act, even after three years.”

“Just what exactly are you implying?” No name this time. Lilian is pissed and Lena smiles but just barely.

Lena’s fingers brush against her eyebrow. She takes a deep breath. “Is this really what you called to speak to me about?”

“Of course not.” There’s a small sigh and the sounds of liquid being poured again. Lilian’s on her second glass already, it’s a miracle she hasn’t hung up yet. “Did you see the article about you and that blonde woman? I called you the day it was published but you never answered.”

“Oh? I don’t recall. My phone must have been on silent mode,” Lena chuckles, not caring that her lie has been read—it’s more bitting that way and she knows Lilian despises her smugness. Lena wishes Lilian could see her smirk, maybe she’ll text her a picture later. 

“I don’t know what you think you’re getting in return in this business deal,” Lilian cuts off her own words to take another sip of her drink as she grows more agitated by the second, “but L-Corp being linked to European drug dealers you’ve been seen galavanting with will not bode well for our public image.”

Bullshit. Lilian only cared for her own image, and possibly that of her darling brother as well. “For a second I thought you wouldn’t accuse your daughter of sleeping around for business deals. Then again, it’s not surprising considering how many investors you sucked off when daddy left all his inheritance to Lex and me.”

Her brother had always told her that Luthors are scorpions and Lena was never one to hold back her sting in the midst of an unpleasant phone call with her mother.

The line goes dead. Lena knows she’s won, but somehow she feels even worse. A raging fire wells up inside of her and a crushing weight settles between her heart and head until it feels like she can’t breathe. She doesn’t realize she throws her phone across the room until she hears it bounce off the white-tilled wall and clatter into the bathtub.

There’s a knock at the door, Lena hopes it’s Kara but the voice behind is definitely not hers. She hastily wipes her tears with her bunched-up shirt cuff, throws the door open, and brushes past Lucy uttering a meek ‘sorry’ on her way to Kara’s room. 

She desperately needs a reprieve from the noise even though her anxiety is much louder than the sounds coming from the living room.

On her way to the window, Lena picks up a half-smoked joint from the dresser and sits on the edge with one leg tucked underneath her. Red embers burn bright as she takes a long pull and figures there are probably worse coping mechanisms out there, and probably much better ones too. But, she decides not to dwell on that right now. Instead, she lets the plant calm the mass of chaotic thoughts.

Her father had always been a sore subject for her, and Lilian knows that. Lionel was a great parent, exuding warmth where Lilian was stone cold. He would take her for drives at night when they both struggled to find peace and quiet from their doubts and restlessness—something she did actually inherit from him. 

He would even listen to the heavy rock she loved, and wether he pretended to enjoy it or not didn’t matter because the way he smiled at Lena like she was the most precious thing in his life was enough for her.

She missed him every single day, and she knew regardless of what her therapist told her that she would miss him for the rest of her life. She bottled her grief and anger, unable to accept why, out of all the billions of people on this earth, she had to lose her father and the only person with the Luthor name that gave a damn about her.

Lena isn’t sure how long she stays there and simply stares outside, the pavement below is still damp from the rain they had earlier, the street lights making the puddles glow yellow. Her eyes absently follow the faceless pedestrians crossing the street and occasionally hopping over puddles to avoid getting their sneakers wet. 

The door creaks open, Lena lifts her head from where it was pressed against the glass when she hears Kara’s tentative footsteps behind her. Her head is foggy and dizzy as if moving somehow instantly activated the body high. 

“Do you want me to get Sam?” Kara asks softly, standing at the foot of her bed with her hands tucked inside her jeans pockets.

Lena shakes her head, not bothering with the useless task of hiding the fact that she was crying and extends her hand towards Kara, who instantly pulls Lena in a hug. Her arms wrap securely around Lena’s shoulder as the taller woman steps between Lena’s parted legs.

She takes a shaky breath, slotting her head underneath Kara’s chin as if she was always meant to fit there, inhaling the smell of the pomegranate shampoo she’s grown accustomed to, and the stale smell of beer lingering on Kara’s clothes. Maybe this a much better coping mechanism than weed, Lena thinks. 

She then wraps her arms around Kara’s waist tightly, and they remain still, occasionally shifting their grip on each other, Kara angling her head down to kiss the top of Lena’s head. It feels like hours, but it’s probably minutes until Lena moves back enough to be able to stare up into Kara’s apprehensive eyes. 

“You’re missing the game. You can go, I’ll just brood in your room and listen to emo music because I’m a gigantic emo.”

Kara chuckles and Lena’s pulled back into the warm embrace. “I have a better idea.” 

Her idea is coercing Lena in learning how to play football, strong-arming her with a toothy grin. Lena knows it’s a distraction tactic, and yet she lets herself be swayed as if she could actually say no to Kara. 

She slips on one of Kara’s football hoodies, the Ajax logo printed on the front, which Lena had discovered during a google search while Kara was snoring on her chest, that they were Amsterdam’s home football club. She wears her sneakers, the red Converse that has barely existent soles. 

With Lena’s hand loosely intertwined with Kara’s, and a worn football tucked under the blonde’s arm, they manage to sneak out of the apartment undetected. Lena’s grateful that Kara doesn’t pry for details, she’s happy to simply hold onto her hand and let herself be led a few blocks from the apartment. It’s now their turn to avoid the puddles and jump over them with small yelps and muffled giggles. 

Though the air feels heavy and thick, Lena feels much lighter in comparison, and whether that’s the weed or Kara’s doing, she doesn’t know. 

They find a wide alley, the brick walls covered in beautiful graffiti, and a very realistically painted-on net. Lena instinctively reaches for her phone to snap a picture but remembers it’s still very much sitting in the tub in Kara’s loft, probably cracked as she’s seen in the memes bashing the durability of iPhone screens. 

So, naturally, she reaches into Kara’s back pocket without warning and she’s treated to a deep, raspy chuckle from the blonde. The photo she snaps is mostly of the wall, but it also captures Kara on the far left of the frame tossing the ball in the air with her foot.

“Why don’t you ever lock your phone?” Lena asks as she peers down at the bright screen illuminating an unnatural blue light on her face. The answer didn’t matter, Lena was simply curious. 

“I have nothing to hide,” she shrugs while dribbling the ball, “except for the bodies but you already know that.” Kara’s reply is dismissive as she bounces the ball against the side of her foot, surging forward to catch it on the very end of her sneaker after she kicks it a bit too far out of reach.

A grin spreads across Lena’s pink and parted lips, her attention zeroing in on Kara as she pockets the phone. “I was told Europeans are very good at charming American women.”

Lena’s stalking closer, watching as Kara easily bounces the ball up into her hands and stands with it tucked under her arm, eyes fixed on Lena’s. She quirks an eyebrow, cocking her head in the adorable way that never fails to make Lena feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. A schoolgirl with a cracked iPhone screen. 

“And I was told American women like dark humor.” 

They both move forward until they’re standing toe to toe, an inevitable outcome to a familiar dance. Lena steps into Kara’s space like she’s done so all her life. It’s too familiar, too easy, and all too real.

She then lifts her hand up to play with the strings of the taller woman’s hoodie. “You are absolutely correct,” she drawls—the weed helping her voice sound scratchy and deep. 

“We’re also amazing at football,” Kara proclaims with a suggestive jump of her eyebrows as she spins the ball on her finger to further illustrate her point. 

A series of unfortunate events lead to Lena getting draped over Kara’s shoulder. She pushed Kara’s shoulder which led to the ball falling on the ground which then led to Lena sticking out her tongue at Kara in clear defiance, which is the reason she’s now yelling at Kara to put her back down.

“Are you going to behave?” Kara’s clearly not referring to how Lena smacked her hands on her ass like it was a set of drums just a moment ago.

“I suppose I have no choice in the matter,” Lena grumbles, arms and ponytail dangling behind Kara’s back. 

Eventually, they start with the impromptu lesson. Lena’s not exactly agile at first, her movements lacking coordination and her kicks almost timid, then Kara jokingly tells her that she won’t hurt the ball if she hits it a bit harder. So, she does. The ball bounces against the wall and flies over Kara’s head. 

“This is how you’re going to kill me,” Kara laughs and Lena’s heart sores into the heavens. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“You caught me,” Lena replies drily, head ducked and wholly embarrassed by her lack of skill. 

“One more time,” Kara says with her usual jovial smile, jogging backward.

Lena’s reluctant, however, and eyes the ball with a worrisome gaze as if it’s a bomb that could detonate and explode at any moment. “Maybe we should get you some protective gear.”

Kara laughs but brushes off the concern with a shrug. “Alex always says I have a hard head.”

When Lena starts to understand how to dribble without tripping over her own feet, Kara teaches her a simple flick trick. Lena gets it on the tenth try, or maybe it’s the twentieth, but who’s counting? Lena forgets when Kara picks her up and spins them around. 

“You’ll be better than me in no time.” 

“Although I appreciate the compliment, I highly doubt that.” Lena knows Kara’s full of shit, the blonde has been playing football since she was old enough to walk. Lena's chances of beating Kara at sports are as slim as Kara’s chances are of beating Lena at chess. 

Kara’s not denying nor agreeing with the statement.

Lena wraps her legs around Kara instead of dropping down. They’re both laughing when their mouths connect and the kiss starts with gentle and innocent pecks, but as usual, they quickly get lost in the myriad of sensations assaulting them all at once; the drugs enhancing every touch and smell that Lena senses. 

Kara lets out a groan that rumbles low in her throat and Lena’s immediately thankful she’s not standing on weak legs as heat spreads throughout her entire body. She, however, is forced to pull back from the kiss sharply when she hears Kara’s back collide with the wall quite harshly.

“You take my breath away,” Kara sucks in a breath through her teeth, and Lena would laugh at the incredibly corny line if not for the way Kara’s fingers are digging into her thighs, “and not because my back hit the wall just now,” she winces slightly.

Lena clasps her hands together behind Kara, and the words fly out of her mouth before her brain has time to register that she’s speaking them out loud. “You’re an idiot Kara Danvers, and I love you.” 

Kara’s not shocked, she’s been muttering it in Dutch to Lena for weeks now. But Lena, stupidly enough, still likes to pretend that Kara hadn’t already made her way past her walls and defenses long ago. Instead, she chose to play dumb and ignore the fact she figured it out the first time she heard them.

A smile lights up Kara’s face, the permanently goofy kind, as she utters the same words back in her native tongue. It’s loud enough that it can’t be mistaken for something else. 

Lena knew she was done for, hook line and sinker, from the first moment she saw her at the coffee shop. And now, she’s looking at Kara’s lips like she’s wondering what her shade of lipstick would look like on them. 

The answer is: messy, in case you were wondering. 

Much later, back at the apartment, Lena musters the courage to retrieve her phone from the bathtub. There’s a single text from Lilian on her notification screen, ‘we’ll talk about this once you get back.’ Lena’s hands are steady and sure as she types back a reply on the cracked screen.

‘I’m not coming back.’ 

For a brief moment, she considers flushing the phone down the toilet, but she doesn’t want to risk backing up the entire building’s plumbing just to be dramatic, so she throws it out of Kara’s bedroom window instead. 

Maybe Lena’s fucked up and maybe it’s a big cliche that she’s a rich girl with daddy issues and an adoptive mother whom she loves to hate. But now she has Kara, loneliness is but a distant memory and sure, it doesn’t change her past, but her future sure as hell looks brighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did this turn into a sports AU?
> 
> The next chapter is just pure, unadulterated fluff with the happiest of happy endings, promise. Scout's honor and all that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion!

It’s sunny for what feels like the first time in weeks. As a distinguished member of the pale-skinned committee, Lena would usually grumble and hide under a ridiculously large hat, or wear a hoodie and run from cover to cover like she’ll burst into dust if she stays in the sun for too long. But today, she welcomes its warmth on her skin. 

(She’s going to regret it five minutes into her sun exposure when her shoulders will be tinged red and start to burn.) 

“So, how did the conversation go?” Lena asks, red lips wrapping around the rim of her mug. 

They’re occupying a four-seater table in the coffee shop’s courtyard, placed right against the guard rail that separates the seating area from the sidewalk. It’s packed today, and with good reason. 

“Alex wants me to stay too.” As if that was any surprise, though Lena senses there’s a ‘but’ in there somewhere. 

“But?” Lena lifts an eyebrow, hoping to pry the answer out with little to minimal effort.

“She would— _we_ would like for you and Kara to find another apartment. But not right now! No rush.” Sam adds quickly.

Lena’s mouth falls open in legitimate hurt. “Are we bad company?” She holds back a pout, but it promptly turns into a ‘Luthor stare-down’, best used in business meetings but also effective on best friends. 

She gives Sam a withering look. “And why us? Shouldn’t we fight to the death or something? Mortal Kombat?” 

The negotiation commences. Sam chuckles, not particularly wanting to relive their college days and how they had spent most of their evenings at arcades in lieu of parties. 

“Alex is older so she has dibs.” (Lena groans and rolls her eyes under her sunglasses.) “And you’re like _really_ loud when you have sex.”

Lena nearly spits out her coffee through her nose. “I-that’s...preposterous.” She coughs then, a stalling tactic to get her blush under control. It doesn’t work. 

“I am _not_ loud. We always have music playing.” Lena used to think Kara wanted to drown out the noises to preserve Sam and Alex’s sanity, but now she’s confident that Kara absolutely enjoys having sex to music. 

“Maybe your screams would be drowned out if you listened to metal…And that’s a big _maybe_.” Sam adds under her breath and Lena kicks her under the table. They share a brief and concealed glare.

“Kara doesn’t like metal.” Lena’s been trying to persuade her with all genres of rock, hard rock, and metal to no avail. Kara didn’t seem to enjoy any of it. So far. Lena isn’t one to back down from a fight that easily. 

“And that wasn’t a deal-breaker for you?” Sam chuckles, her stare accusing. 

Lena narrows her eyes but Sam’s right, she ended relationships for much less. Case and point: that one girl that was really sweet but chose to wear Crocs with socks out in public. Every day. 

Though Lena’s seen Kara wear socks with slide sandals and Sam would gladly point that out with a smug grin if she were to ever find out that Lena didn’t mind. Besides, just like calories, fashion sense doesn’t count on Sundays. Right?

“She’ll learn to love it, eventually. If she can love me, she can love _anything_.” Lena was aiming for self-deprecating humor, but Sam’s shocked face is making her regret her choice of words. One word, in particular, that is.

“Gross. You’re really in love aren’t you?” 

“I could do without the gloating, thank you.” 

When Sam mimics zipping her mouth shut and throwing away an imaginary key, Lena takes it as a sign to segue the conversation in another direction. Like away from how emotionally connected she feels to Kara. Far, far away. 

“We still have to figure out how long it will take us to get dual citizenship, as well as getting a European branch of L-Corp approved.” The joys of immigration, Lena thinks with a sigh. 

“Right, all super simple stuff. I got you on the foreign subsidiary front, babe, we have more than enough capital for that.” Sam takes a sip of her coffee and Lena notices the way she’s chewing on her bottom lip like she usually does when she’s deep in thought. “Laws and regulations can be a bitch though.” 

“Well, let’s not ruin this perfectly beautiful day with all of that,” Lena gestures with her hand at the abstract concept that encompasses ‘that’, letting her anxious thoughts quiet down. They’ll be fine. Everything will be just fine. 

She then spots Kara from the corner of her eye and her smile grows that much brighter when she approaches their table with a coffee in hand and a plate that holds an intricately decorated brownie. 

“My sun and stars approaches!” Lena rehearses dramatically.

“Thought you didn’t like the title, my queen?” Sam laughs, eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Lena simply sticks out her tongue at her.

Kara reacts accordingly as if they had practiced this about a dozen times—and they did. “Moon of my life!” She, just like Lena, had a real flair for theatrics. 

Sam informs them with great displeasure that they deserve each other when Kara leans down and lays a quick kiss on Lena’s mouth. 

Lena’s gazes at Kara appreciatively as she sets down both her snack and drink on the table before taking a seat and pushing her sunglasses down over her eyes. 

The combination of a white t-shirt with cuffed sleeves, ripped jeans, and loose curls around her shoulders, is simple, yet very effective. 

Sam recaps the conversation the only way that she knows how to: tactlessly. “We were just talking about how Alex and I are extremely tired of hearing you two have sex.” 

“Okay.” 

Lena watches Kara still completely. She can practically see the realization that they weren’t discreet slowly etch herself onto her handsome face. 

“I really wish this was something I didn’t have to hear with my own ears.” Kara grabs her mug and stands up as if to leave, but plops back down into her chair when Lena wraps her hand around her forearm, stopping her.

“Don’t you dare leave me alone to deal with this, Danvers.” Her voice is menacing, but her smile is sweet. Too sweet. 

Kara eyes her suspiciously over her mug as she takes a slow sip. She then turns to Sam with a somewhat embarrassed smile and yet she still manages to appear confident. “May I suggest ear...uh—” Kara's brow creases when their eyes meet. 

“Earplugs?” Lena supplies. 

Kara stuffs a piece of brownie in her mouth and nods enthusiastically. By some miracle, she doesn’t try to speak with her mouth full. 

“Have you considered getting your own apartment so I don’t have to wonder if you two had sex on surfaces we use daily?” Sam retorts in one single breath and a tight-lipped smile. 

_Smug asshole_. 

Lena turns to Kara—who’s far more interested in her brownie than the conversation currently happening—and gently places her hand on Kara’s arm, causing the woman to look up from her plate and into the reflective lenses of Lena’s sunglasses. 

“This is becoming a very hostile conversation, don’t you think?” She leans forward, wrapping her hand around Kara’s bicep. 

Kara chases the chocolate cake with liquid chocolate, nodding before she swallows. “I think we should kick them out.” Her tongue darts out to catch a drop of the sickeningly sweet concoction she made herself, and Lena momentarily forgets what she had asked her. Or where they were. Or how to breathe. 

She comes to when Kara nudges her with her knee under the table, barely biting back her smirk. 

“It’s as if they don’t remember we caught them having sex on the balcony. Must be a selective memory issue.” Lena keeps her eyes on Kara but she very much wants to gage Sam’s reaction. 

Sam’s expression remains annoyingly passive and Lena groans internally. “We thought you two would be out longer.” She shrugs like the traumatic image of seeing Alex’s hand stuffed down the front of Sam’s pants didn’t mean Lena would need another year or two of therapy. 

“As if that’s any excuse! You floozy.” Lena throws a rolled up piece of sugar packet wrapper that was sitting next to her mug, but it misses Sam entirely. 

“Ah! You suck.” Sam pushes her glasses up the bridge of her noses with her middle finger and again, doesn’t see Lena rolling her eyes behind the lenses of her aviators. But she knows. Oh, she _knows_. 

Kara, who’s oblivious to the exchange, breaks apart her brownie in two even sections and holds one half of it up in front of Lena. “Try this, it’s amazing.” No doubt one of Nia’s new brownies infused with the Kryptonite strain. 

Lena loosely curls her hand around Kara’s wrist, wishing she could see bright cobalt eyes grow darker when she sucks her index clean after pushing the brownie into her mouth. 

She smirks when Kara clears her throat and takes a large gulp of coffee as if it would magically erase the sudden flush on her cheeks. 

Sam groans. “And this is _exactly_ why we need separate apartments.”

Lena throws Sam a fake pitying look and changes the subject by asking how Kara’s morning has been so far.

“Busy, but it’s getting better.” When Kara smiles at her, just at her, naturally, Lena gravitates closer as if she had any power to resist her. “I should be able to get out of here a little after six. Dinner tonight?”

Alex chooses this very moment to appear, walking by the street she spots the trio at the table, helmet tucked under her arm. When she leans forward on the guardrail Sam immediately pulls her by the front of her shirt into a deep kiss. 

“And she’s the one who was the one calling us gross just a minute ago,” Kara huffs, pouting at the injustice of it all. 

“The audacity,” Lena scoffs, dropping her chin on Kara’s shoulder. They’re both treated to raised middle fingers, four total because Alex and Sam are feeling like playing up dramatics today. Lena thinks it’s the sunshine and beautiful weather that lifted their spirits. 

“What are we talking about?” Alex asks and plucks Sam’s coffee cup from her hands to steal a sip. 

“Kara offered to take us out for dinner tonight, her treat,” Sam says with a wink. 

Lena affixes her eyes on Kara’s quirked eyebrow. “Which you’re under no obligation to do, of course, because I’ll have the priciest cocktails and add them to _her_ tab.” 

Sam seems to accept her defeat nobly, ignoring Kara’s victorious grin. “You play dirty, Luthor.” 

Lena gives a short laugh. “That is _not_ a fact I choose to hide.” 

They’re left alone again, Alex claiming she had a ‘special cake delivery’ to take care of, which they all knew it means she’s bringing in freshly cleaned buds ready to be packaged and sold. 

Kara leaves with a hasty kiss and a wave goodbye over her shoulder and Sam complains about not receiving one as well. But Kara, being the considerate person she is, doubles back and plants a wet kiss on Sam’s cheek. 

The pair is quiet for a moment, Lena contemplating how to bring up wanting to propose to Kara without it being taken as a joke. It’s a very nerve-wracking conversation to have with her best friend, so she turns to humor in hopes it’ll ease her nerves. “I was thinking of proposing to Kara during sex. Pre or post-orgasm?”

Much to Lena’s dismay, Sam doesn’t seem surprised. Like at all. Not even a hint of eyebrows raising in shock or mouth dropping open. “Remember that time you asked me out to prom because I had no one to go with?” 

Lena remembers, Sam had braces and the kids at school were unnecessarily cruel to her. “If you’re trying to tell me you object to this marriage, you’re too little too late, Arias.” 

Sam rolls her eyes but continues with the story. “You stood up in the middle of English Lit and asked me to go to prom with you, halfway across the room, in front of the _entire_ class.” 

Lena arches a brow, propping her chin in her hand. “Your point?”

“For a genius, I sure have to spell out a lot of things for you.” (Lena snorts but keeps any commentary to herself). “Kara deserves more than a dramatic Luthor proposal.” 

Spontaneity is part of Lena’s adventurous nature, but she didn’t want Kara to think she wasn’t being completely earnest. “You’re right.” 

“How about we go ring shopping while we wait for our dates?” Sam says with barely held back excitement. 

Lena may seem nonchalant about the entire thing considering that it works as an effective defense mechanism to combat her nerves. Okay, it’s not effective at all, actually. She’s imagining about a million different scenarios, each one making her more anxious than the next. 

_Palms are sweaty. Knees weak, arms are—no, shut up brain! Not the time._

What if she says no? What if Kara doesn’t even want to get married? What if, one year into their marriage, Kara will get tired of her mood swings and emo phases and find someone that isn’t as fucked up as Lena is? Some nice girl that deserves Kara and all the happiness she can surely give her. 

She downs the rest of her coffee, her anxious thoughts making her realize she should have smoked instead of eating an edible. Hopefully it won’t kick in while they’re ring shopping.

“We’ll need someone who speaks Dutch fluently for that,” Lena points out.

“I have an idea.”

Sam’s idea includes, but is not limited to, convincing Nia to help them (easy enough), finding a simple band that’s entire surface isn’t jewel-encrusted (could prove to be difficult), and finally, guessing Kara’s ring finger measurements with an educated guess (the final boss). 

When Nia translates for the clerk and asks Lena about Kara’s measurements, she very nearly blurts out ‘I know what they feel like if that helps’ and ‘if my vagina could talk’, but thankfully she keeps those thoughts to herself.

She tells Nia that Kara’s most likely an 8 instead. 

***

On their way back to the shop, mid-afternoon, they run into someone that appears a little too familiar to two of the three women. He’s short, of average build, dresses like he’s always ready for an emergency board meeting, and is distinctively _bald_. 

“Stalking me during my vacation?” Lena demands. There’s an icy quality to her tone. 

“Sis! It’s so good to see you.” He pulls her into a one-armed hug, Lena keeps both of her hands in the pockets of her jumper. “I just had to meet the woman that’s going to make you abandon your family and give up your multi-million dollar company.” 

Lena snorts, glancing at Sam from the corner of her eye. She’s already adopted her protective best friend stance: hands akimbo on her hips. 

Nia steps closer to Lena’s side, a new development in her life—having _friends_ , plural, who care. Nia doesn’t know the entire story, just that Lena’s relationship with her family is strained, and yet she steps up to the plate without a second thought.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lena laughs drily, “only one of those is true.” The smile she gives her brother is derisive at best. 

“Hello, Miss Arias and...friend.” His expression melts in a scowl as his gaze falls on both women. He greets them as an afterthought, his jaw clenched and his hands clasped together in front of him as if he’d rather be anywhere else, doing literally anything else.

He then fixes his attention on Lena. “Why don’t we have a chat, just you and me? Shall we say: lunch, right now?” Lex asks, lifting his arm to Lena as if there’s any shred of chivalry in him. 

She takes his offered arm if only to take him away from her friends so she can properly needle him without prying eyes. “Let's make it quick, I have plans later.” She and Sam share a look, Lena silently assuring her not to worry. 

“If you need me to call in a SWAT extraction team, you know I’m just a phone call away,” Sam delivers with a sweet smile that’s nothing but.

Lena doesn’t make any effort to stifle her laughter. 

“Pleasure to see you too, Miss Arias,” Lex replies tersely, popping the button of his suit open and stuffing his hand in his front pocket. 

“Pleasure’s all yours,” Sam replies to their retreating backs.

The siblings start walking away from the coffee shop, Lena leading him around the now-familiar neighborhood. She doesn’t linger on the thought that it feels like home. Maybe she should. 

“I see why you keep her around,” Lex says in a way that is far from flattering.

“I don’t keep her around, she’s my family.” Lex didn’t have friends, he had servants, butlers, associates, business partners. But not friends. He didn’t trust anyone else besides himself and perhaps a case could be made for Lilian. 

“It seems you’ve forgotten what that word actually means.” 

“That’s rich,” Lena laughs without a hint of humor, “as if you ever understood what it meant to begin with.” She leads them to a small restaurant she knew Lex would be very overdressed for if only to make him more uncomfortable than he is right now, wearing a three-piece suit in this warm weather. 

And Lena rather enjoys their steak sandwiches. 

“You wound me, dear sister.” He opens the door for her and she raises a brow as she brushes past him. 

“Not nearly as much as I want to.” Lena knows enough Dutch to ask for a two-seat table and order a glass of water for herself and gin for Lex. That brownie Kara gave her was exceptionally sweet and she started to get a bad case of cottonmouth. 

Maybe it’s just Lex’s cheap cologne, though. 

He removes his jacket, draping it across the back of the chair. Lena grins, watching her brother assessing the table’s level of cleanliness with wary eyes. He brushes off what Lena guesses are leftover crumbs from a toast with a look of complete disgust. 

“What exactly did you tell mother that made her so incredibly upset with you?” He seems jovial, almost proud, as he questions his sister. 

“So upset she would send you on a flight across the ocean you mean?” Lena pushes her sunglasses on top of her head and leans forward on the table, crossing her arms. “You mean to tell me she didn’t tell her favorite child?”

“Lilian doesn’t have a favorite, that’s just the pettiness in you talking.”

Their waiter is back with their drinks and Lena orders her usual while Lex randomly points to an item on the menu, too proud to ask Lena for help. 

“Why are you here?” If Lena could hazard a guess as to why, but she wanted the satisfaction of hearing him say it. 

The corner of his lips twitches as though he’s trying hard not to smirk. Lena recognizes the tell. “Other than to spend some quality time with my sister? To knock some sense into your rebellious brain.”

Lena scoffs, _lying bastard_. “You’re full of shit, but do continue.” 

“Do you truly believe you can manage L-Corp across an entire continent?” Their food arrives and Lena pretends not to notice how Lex seems repulsed by the food on his plate. He hates fish, and raw food, and that’s exactly what he accidentally ordered.

Lena, for her part, cuts her steak sandwich in two and takes a bite large enough Kara would be proud of. _Fuck, why am I so hungry?_

“It’s 2020, Lex, virtual meetings are growing in popularity and use.” Or at least, that’s what Sam tells her. 

He picks up the napkin next to his plate, unfolds it, and drapes it over his lap. Lena knows he didn’t have any intention to eat that; the gesture is automatic, out of habit more than anything. 

“Do you think it’s wise to invest time and money in a new branch? It would set your research back years, Lena”

While Lex throws another argument at her, seemingly unconnected to the previous one, the edibles finally hit her while she’s in the middle of taking a sip of water. She almost spits it out.

“You’re so very bald,” Lena squints, “have you tried wigs?” She’s sure he has. Maybe he has an entire collection of wig selfies on his phone! 

“Are you high?” 

Lena imagines he must notice her red eyes and the dopey grin stretched lazily across her lips. He may be an asshat and a fuck stick, but he’s very observant nonetheless.

“Did you mean to ask ‘did you just notice that my droopy eyebrows and wrinkled forehead makes my head look like foreskin?’ No, but I’m certain it helped in actually vocalizing it. You’re a _literal_ dick. Amazing.” 

Lena loses it at her own words, her laugh loud and boisterous. It eventually subsides and she becomes engrossed in devouring her sandwich again. 

One thought takes precedence over the others: She really wishes Kara was here with her right now. 

Lex gives an ugly laugh. “Well, we can’t possibly have a decent conversation now that you’re not sober,” he points out while taking a large sip of his gin. 

Lena lifts an eyebrow at the blatant hypocrisy displayed right in front of her. 

“How was I to know that you would end up here, in Amsterdam, _today,_ of all days? I’m on vacation and I have every right to indulge in the spiked brownies my girlfriend gives me.” 

_Way to ruin the buzz, you groveling gnome._

“And don’t kid yourself, I can still very well see through the mediocre ruse of mother trying to get you to convince me this is a bad idea and frankly,” she takes another bite, speaking around a mouthful, “I don’t give a flying fuck.” 

Lex recoils, not because of her words, but because of the crumbs that unknowingly fall out of her mouth. “Lives are at stake, Lena, and you’re going to throw it all away to play house with some woman you barely know?” 

_I know Kara more than I know myself, you prick_ , Lena thinks while happily chewing on her sandwich. She didn’t know when was the last time she picked herself over her family or her business. Kara was right, sometimes you _have_ to be selfish for your own happiness.

Lena only catches the end of his sentence “—on relocating a new branch would be a waste.”

“Ugh, Lex,” Lena groans as if in pain. “I’m so very tired of your plodding arguments. I’m here and yet patents are still being approved. Funny thing, isn’t it? That’s called managing a corporation. You should really look into it sometime.”

He’s visibly angry and takes a larger sip of the drink he has clutched in his grasp since they started talking. “How long will it take to get a lab approved? All this time you could be working on invaluable medical breakthroughs.”

Lena has too much food in her mouth to talk. So, she simply stares her brother down and chews, and chews, until his nose and brow curl into a snarl and he downs his entire drink. 

“How’s the herring? It’s very popular here.” Lena steals a bite off his untouched plate and then counters yet another one of his poorly constructed arguments. “You say that as though I’m the only researcher that works for the company.” 

“You’re the only one brilliant enough to make a difference.” Ah, the oldest trick in the book: flattery. 

“Save your compliments for someone who doesn’t already know they’re a genius. Besides, I’ll have you know that I’ve been sending notes to my team of researchers all summer long. We've made good progress on my project to eliminate needles and the costly sterilizing process that comes with it. Then again, you would know that if you cared at all about preventing infections and reducing costs in the medical field.” 

He laughs. It’s absolutely grating to Lena’s ears. “You really think you have it all figured out, don’t you? You sound like a naive child who’s never worked a day in her life. You’re going to throw away all your research for what, _love_?” His teeth grit together like the word ‘love’ is actual poison.

“And _you_ sound like Lilian,” Lena spits out her name as if it leaves a bad taste in her mouth. It does. She stands up and pushes her chair in, leaning against the back of it. 

“Lunch was lovely Lex, but as I mentioned earlier, I have other plans. I trust you can take care of the bill? It was nice catching up with you.” 

Lena blows him a kiss and pushes her shades down as she exits the restaurant, the edible buzz only growing more intense when the sun hits her and suddenly she’s craving deep-fried onion rings and ice cream. 

Do they even have that here? She texts Kara to find out: ‘How can I disown my family? Also, I need greasy food’. 

Kara replies with ‘Marry me?’ and a string of emojis. Lena stops in her tracks because dammit she did not just go through all the trouble of finding the perfect ring just to have Kara beat her to it.

She replies with a ‘maybe’.

***

“I’m going to murder them both.” Lena leans into Kara for support, both mentally and physically. They’ve chosen a table in the far corner of the restaurant. It wasn’t particularly private, or quieter, but at least they don’t have anyone chattering close behind them. 

“I don’t think that would help our immigration papers go through,” Sam suggests helpfully as she takes a seat in front of her. 

“They survived prison. I can too.” Lena sighs and hides her face in Kara’s shoulder. She hasn’t taken any Tylenol and the weed escaping her system left her with a very persistent frontal headache. 

Kara’s arm loops around her shoulders, pulling her closer against her side. “We didn’t kill anyone and I had Alex.” 

“I won’t be alone. Sam will be an accessory to murder. You all are, technically, seeing as I’m speaking of my pre-meditated intentions to murder my family and no one is going to do anything to stop me.” 

“The Fantastic Four in jail, that would be great for business,” Sam says with a short laugh and Lena lifts her head off of Kara’s shoulder for the sole purpose of glowering at her. 

“What can we do?” Kara asks on behalf of everyone at the table. 

“Nothing,” she says with a small sigh, “but I will ask Jess to list the penthouse on the market.” That’s a start. One less thing to worry about. She sends it in a hasty text that reads: ‘I won’t be needing my penthouse anymore’.

“Your mother is going to freak.” Sam always did have the bad habit of stating the obvious.

“That’s the idea.” She doesn’t fully trust that Lilian sent Lex by himself. If she is here, that would certainly draw her out. “I’m sorry. I’m done talking about this now. I don’t want to ruin dinner.” 

“You haven’t,” Alex reaches forward to grab her hand across the two tables that were shifted next to each other. 

These people are really trying to make her cry today, Lena grumbles to herself while she squeezes Alex’s hand. It’s more comforting than she’s willing to admit.

“I’m with you on this,” Kara nods as if protecting Lena’s the only important thing she’ll ever do. 

“We all are,” Sam continues.

Yep, definitely trying to make her cry. 

“In case you are both wondering, I wouldn’t mind if you two kissed now so you better seize this generous opportunity before it passes.” 

Lena stares at Sam, thanking her with her eyes for the change in subject. Her hand nudges the box in her pocket. Of course she had it on her, what if the perfect opportunity presented itself? 

Then, Kara’s hand starts moving from its position on Lena’s knee, sliding upwards on her thigh, her long fingers grazing the top of hers before Kara gathers Lena’s hand in hers.

Lena’s eyes grow wider, thinking that Kara definitely felt the box. Or at the very least, its edges. 

“Is that a lighter in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Kara jokes with a goofy grin that Lena finds very hard to turn away from.

“Would this be a bad time?” Lena asks Sam directly.

“Lena!” Sam shouts, immediately sinking further into her seat when curious heads turn towards their table.

“Time for what?” Alex’s eyes jump between Sam and Lena curiously. 

Lena stands up because there’s really no time like the present, even if Sam is mouthing ‘no’ to her. Lena pushes her seat back so she has enough space to drop down to one knee in front of a seated Kara. She takes one of Kara’s in hers, pulling the square box that holds the ring which hopefully fits Kara’s very large fingers.

Her hand is steady, her breathing even. For all the anxiety this very moment caused her, Lena was surprisingly calm and in control. 

“We’ve known each other for three months. I know this is insane, maybe a little stereotypical,” she lets out a light chuckle and she can see the gears turning in Kara’s head—she knows what’s coming. 

Here goes. “I am madly in love with you, Kara, and I can’t see my future without you. Will you marry me?”

Sam rolls her eyes and downs her glass of wine in one gulp. “She always does this.” She tells Alex, though she can’t quite hide her smile. 

Alex’s face remains stoic as if she had seen this coming from a mile away. “Does she always propose to women in public places?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Sam shrugs, “minus the proposing part.” 

Alex nods. She’ll ask for stories later, possibly sometime after Kara answers Lena. “Not surprised one bit.” 

Kara still hasn’t said a word, stock-still and mouth slightly open. Lena may resent herself for not heeding Sam’s advice. “Fuck, I made you uncomfortable, haven’t I? Shit. I shouldn’t have asked in public I’m _so_ sorry, you don’t have to—” 

Lena moves to stand but suddenly Kara’s hands are on her face and her lips are on hers. The first is quick, the second lingers for longer than is appropriate when most of the restaurant’s customers are staring at them, some clapping, others cheering. 

Lena doesn’t hear any of it though, all she hears is Kara’s answer. “I’ll marry you, Lena.”

The ring fits, and Lena lets out a breath she definitely knew she had been holding in. It’s a simple white gold band with a single modest diamond sitting inside the space that had been carved out to accommodate it.

Alex is on her feet, hugging her sister. “I can’t believe you’re getting married before I am.” She tries to wipe the tears at the corner of her eyes in a way that isn’t noticeable. 

Lena notices.

Kara pulls back, hands grasping Alex’s shoulders lightly. “I won the bet! Eliza is going to be so mad she lost!” Kara is full-on gloating and Lena has so many questions. 

She starts with the more pressing inquiry she has. “Who’s Eliza?” 

“Our mother,” they both answer at the same time. The expression they’re wearing and the inflection in their voice is so similar Lena wonders if they may actually be twins.

“Great,” Lena hides her face in her hands and feels Kara pull her against her chest. “I proposed to you before meeting her.” Suddenly she feels the urge to hide under the table but she settles for nervously wringing her fingers into the front of Kara’s shirt. She can’t wait to meet the woman who apparently makes bets on which of her daughters would get hitched first.

“I’ll call her.” Kara’s unable to contain her smile, though Lena can clearly see the worry in the ocean that is her pale blue eyes. 

“I already sent her a text,” Alex says, setting her phone face down on the table. 

Lena’s gaze snaps to her in an instant. All three pairs of eyes turn to her.

“You texted her the news that I’m engaged!?” Kara very nearly shouts, but then her phone rings and she answers immediately, spluttering: “I can explain!”

Lena feels this is very much the cause of sibling rivalry, so she doesn’t take it personally.

“Aren’t you glad you married into this?” Sam inquires with a smirk that clues Lena in on how much her best friend is enjoying this chaos right now.

Lena simply lets out a wistful sigh and listens to Kara fumbling with her words, constructing sentences out of a mix of English and Dutch words so rapidly she isn’t sure if the blonde knows what she’s saying.

_Idiot._

_My idiot._

***

It turns out that Lilian was in fact _not_ in Amsterdam. _Thank God_. However, Lex and Kara did meet. It was as awkward and as standoffish as she imagined it to be. Her fiancé stood her ground, not falling for her brother’s intimidation tactics. If anything, it solidified her choice to stay and chose her own path.

The next day, both Sam and Lena are invited to meet Eliza. Lena isn’t nervous, she doesn’t change her outfit twelve times. She doesn’t straighten her hair only to change her mind, wash them again, and then curl them. She doesn’t spend an hour matching her shoes to her lipstick, and she definitely doesn’t freak out halfway there when she realizes she’s wearing Kara’s jeans and holy shit her mother will definitely notice!

She doesn’t spontaneously combust, by some miracle, and curses Kara out for offering to drive so Lena couldn’t hold her hand in a vice grip. Sam is the disgruntled replacement. Sam also curses Kara out. There’s a whole lot of cursing, especially when she tries to get Sam to switch pants with her, only to be shot down because ‘it’ll look even worse if she recognizes Kara’s pants on me!’

Okay so maybe Sam has a point, but right now it didn’t matter because the rational part of Lena’s brain took a very untimely vacation and she’s running on pure instinct here. 

However, every single worry fades when the door opens and Eliza welcomes them in with hugs, and Lena figures out then and there where Kara gets her warmth and compassion from.

The house is gorgeous. From the outside, the architecture is very reminiscent of buildings across the city, but the inside is sleek and modern. It smells like sandalwood and a hint of fresh lemon, like Eliza had just finished cleaning before their arrival. 

After brief introductions, they sit down at the dining room table where Kara and Alex are setting plates in front of them. Eliza jokes that she trained them well, causing both sisters to roll their eyes. 

“Where did you learn English?” Lena asks, her first bite of Eliza’s home-cooked meal is nothing short of a religious experience. She also figures out where both Kara and Alex get their culinary skills from. 

_Well trained indeed_.

“During medical school. A lot of research is based in the U.S and the translation isn’t great. It helped to speak and read the language.” Eliza leans forward and ruffles Alex’s hair. “Unlike my two beautiful daughters who waited until they were in prison to learn it.” 

“Oh good. I was wondering if it was something we could talk about,” Sam exhales like she had been tasked with keeping the location of the declaration of independence a secret. 

“I raised well-mannered girls, I never taught them to act like hotheads who think they’re invisible to the law.”

“Hotheads? Those two? I would have _never_ guessed it.” Lena laughs and shares a knowing grin with Eliza. Something unspoken is said loud and clear, Lena imagines if Eliza were to say something right now it would be along the lines of ‘I like her’.

“We’re right here you know,” Alex grumbles because Kara’s mouth is far too full and she can’t speak. Kara grunts in solidarity with her sister, brow creased. 

Lena laughs and as she leans forward, wipes away sauce from the corner of Kara’s mouth, catching Eliza analyzing their interaction with curious eyes. 

_Oh God, she’ll think I'm some kind of prim and overbearing girlfriend. I’m not good enough for the daughter of a doctor. Who am I kidding?_

But despite her outrageous fears, Eliza smiles warmly at them just before she lifts the wine glass to her lips. 

They keep the discussions at the table light as everyone is too busy gushing about the food and devouring their plates to become engrossed in conversation. Once the table is cleared, and Kara finishes her third plate, what starts as a simple reference to the Star Wars films devolves into a very in-depth analysis of their favorite movies of the franchise. 

“Who knew two beautiful women was the key to finally getting my girls to practice their English.” 

Lena chuckles into her glass, gin and tonic for a change. This was definitely different than the terse Sunday dinners she had with Lilian and her brother. After Lionel’s death, they became very silent affairs and Lena stopped going altogether. 

“Why didn’t you bring these lovely women home sooner?” Eliza questions both of her daughters with reprimand in her tone.

“Mom,” Kara groans, embarrassed yet proud. Lena leans into her when she throws her arm on the back of Lena’s chair.

“She didn’t even introduce you properly. You’re going to marry my daughter and I don’t even know your last name.” When Eliza reaches forward to take her hand in hers, Lena wills herself not to flinch. The only time Lilian ever held her hand was to keep her from storming out of an argument. 

“Luthor, Miss Danvers,” She replies politely. So much so that Sam gives her an odd look. 

“Please call me—Wait, did you say ‘Luthor’? As in the leader of medical innovations from L-Corp?”

“That is correct, yes.” 

Sam turns to Alex and Lena catches her best friend rolling her eyes. “Look at how smug she is.” 

Alex shakes her head in response. “Disgusting.”

They both laugh at Lena’s expense, but sadly for them, she’s already basking in the admiration Eliza exudes and doesn’t much care for the friendly jabs directed at her. 

“I used to think the only women my daughters could attract were police officers and detectives.” 

Alex scoffs, loudly, turning towards Kara. “She’s not even proud of us. She’s proud of the woman _you_ pulled.” She’s pointing a finger at her sister accusingly, then lightly taps the tip of Kara’s nose that’s close in proximity. 

It’s ridiculously cute, but Lena doesn’t say anything.

Kara doesn’t reply to the obvious bait. Instead, she squeezes Lena’s shoulder and they share a meaningful look. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alex.” There’s a slight pause and then Eliza is entirely focused on Lena, who would feel incredibly nervous if it wasn’t for the fact that she loved talking about her work. “Is it true you’re working on eliminating the use of needles?”

“ _Aaand_ we’ve lost them,” Alex announces with a sigh. “Anyone up to get their ass kicked at Pictionary?”

After going through several games during the evening, they eventually switch over to Scrabble, ignoring Sam imploring them not to, and are thoroughly beaten by Lena as a result. 

‘Told you’, Sam gloats later when everyone is too embarrassed by their losses to say anything other than half-heartedly congratulating Lena.

When Lena walks back into the living area after a much-needed bathroom break, she stops near the kitchen when she catches a glimpse of a private conversation between Kara and Eliza. 

She doesn’t mean to eavesdrop (she does) but she can’t take her eyes off of the woman she’s going to marry. Besides, she can only make out a few words, which isn’t enough to get a sense of what they’re saying.

It’s only when Alex subtly slides closer to her that she’s interrupted out of her string of resentful thoughts about Lilian and the gentle and kind love she wasn’t able to give Lena as a child. 

_Could you stop being emo for like half a second?_

And now her inner thoughts sound like Sam. 

“Want to know what they’re saying?” Alex asks her with a knowing smile. 

“No that would be—okay yes.” Lena changes her mind swiftly when her insecurities take over. “Does your mother like me? Does she think I’m too...stuck up? Or like, arrogant perhaps?”

 _Maybe if you’d stop using the word ‘perhaps’ you wouldn’t think that_. 

“She’s wondering if you’re both moving too fast.” 

_Oh_.

Maybe they were? Maybe Kara accepted her proposal because they were in public and she’s now having regrets about agreeing to marry her.

Alex continues, “and that she’s seen how much you care for her in every little thing you do. And even if she thought you and Sam were both cops at first, she‘s grown to appreciate your friendship and she knows Kara is disgustingly in love with you so she’s not worried at all.”

Alex hasn’t taken her eyes off of Kara and her mother, but Lena gets the sense that she isn’t translating anything. “That's not what they’re saying, is it?” Their eyes meet and whiskey brown eyes are hard and yet gentle all at once. 

“Wait you thought we were cops?” Lena doubles back on that very important tidbit of information with a chuckle.

Instead of an answer, Lena’s unexpectedly pulled into a hug that she relaxes into instantly. “Welcome to the family,” Alex utters these simple words that definitely don’t make her cry.

Three months ago, Lena would have wished that her relationship with her brother wasn’t beyond repair, that he too would be capable of making her feel loved and protected. Three months ago, she might have been missing that, but right now, as she tightens her arms around Alex’s back and everyone else joins in on the hug, she knows she didn’t need to wish for it any longer.

“Why did you think we were cops?” Lena asks once they all swallow their pride at tearing up in front of each other.

Kara stares at her sister with disbelieving eyes. “You told her?” 

Sam laughs, loud and high. “There’s no way in hell I would ever be a cop, but you should see that one with a gun,” Sam nods her chin at Lena, who looks nothing if not pleased with herself. 

Lena shrugs, not offering an explanation. The shooting rage is much better for stress relief than the punching bag she has in her office. 

“Maybe I should check,” Kara teases, stalking closer. “To make sure you don’t have a weapon on you.” 

“Kara no!” Lena’s protest amounts to nothing at all as Kara isn’t deterred from bending down to pick Lena up and lift her over her broad shoulder. 

“Please don’t do anything weird, I don’t want to have to pay for mom’s therapy,” Alex grumbles, but it doesn’t reach them. Or, they both chose to ignore her which is more likely. 

“Don’t listen to her, she’s totally packing! You should do a thorough patdown of that ass.” 

Sam’s words only cause Alex to groan in pure agony. 

Lena is dropped on the couch, thankful to be wearing jeans as she manages to physically wrestle Kara onto her back with a victorious grin, green eyes mischievous. 

“Nice moves,” Kara compliments, settling both of her hands on Lena’s waist.

Lena supports herself with a hand pressed to Kara’s chest, just below her throat, as she leans forward. “You should know.” 

“So,” Eliza turns around, wishing her empty glass were full. “Group therapy?”

“Yep!” Alex exclaims as they move to the kitchen to give the newly engaged couple a moment to themselves. 

Lena’s gaze snaps down to Kara’s mouth when the blonde’s tongue darts out to give her upper lip a teasing lick. She keeps her eyes open when Kara kisses her and their mouths slot together. 

Lena angles her head sideways when Kara pushes her tongue inside her mouth, deliberately pulling back and forcing Kara to lift her head from the couch to chase her lips. 

She pushes Kara back down a little forcefully and she blames the alcohol, until she notices cobalt eyes go dark. 

Lena lifts her brow in question but they’re interrupted by Sam’s untimely shout. 

“When you two are done playing tonsil hockey we’re setting up a game of Catan!”

Lena’s making a mental note of Kara’s reaction, underlining it twice as she pulls her up from the couch and promises to explore that particular role reversal later with a chaste kiss. 

Lena Luthor didn’t jump out of a plane, but falling in love with Kara Danvers has proven to be equivalent to free falling from ten thousand feet in the air and getting the wind knocked out of her.

Sam still calls her a pussy, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far my favorite chapter to write, apart from the first one. I truly hope this is a satisfactory ending. Let me know what you all thought about this little, crazy AU.


End file.
